Lost Sister
by shakamar
Summary: Ji Hoo a perdu ses parents, mais il a aussi perdu sa soeur. Comment faire quand elle réapparait et qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à son monde?
1. Chapter 1

La voiture qui venait en face fit un dérapage, tourna brusquement et alla s'enfoncer dans une autre voiture. Les passagers, un homme et une femme, furent tués sur le coup. Les passants s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Bientôt, les chaines de télé apparurent pour avoir l'information en première ligne. Alors que des journalistes arrivèrent sur place, ils furent interrompu par les gardes présidentiels. En effet, la voiture qui venait de s'écraser, transportait le fils et la belle-fille du président actuel de la Corée du Sud, le Président Yoon Seok Yung. Son homme de confiance se trouvait près de lui, tenant le petit-fils du président Yoon, Yoon Ji Hoo. Ce dernier criait, hurlait le nom de ses parents tout en pleurant. Bien qu'il n'eut que 7 ans, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Parmi ses pleurs et ses cris, il hurla un autre nom, celui de sa petite soeur de 4 ans, Yoon Ja Won. Quand son grand-père entendit ce nom, il ordonna qu'on la retrouve au plus vite.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les hommes du président firent tout leur possible pour retrouver l'unique petite-fille mais plus les heures passaient et moins il y avait de chance qu'on la retrouve.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une petite fille de 4 ans s'amusait avec ses camarades de classe. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge que sa mère lui avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt pour son anniversaire. Ses cheveux, bruns foncés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle adorait les laissé détachés, car son père s'amusait à démêler ses cheveux le soir. La cloche retentit et tous les enfants rentrèrent dans leurs classes pour se préparer à retrouver leurs parents. Pendant quelques heures, la petite fille attendit ses parents, mais personne ne vint. Puis peu avant la tombée de la nuit, une voiture noire s'approcha de l'école, un homme d'une trentaine d'années descendit et s'approcha de la maitresse de la petite fille et lui expliqua que son maitre lui avait demandé de venir chercher sa fille. L'homme prit donc la main de la petite fille, qui lui sourit, et la fit monter dans la voiture.

A l'intérieur, l'homme se retourna vers la petite fille et commença à lui parler.

« -Ja Won, commença t-il. A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelle Chu Ga Eul, tu m'as compris?

-mais pourquoi? On fait un jeu c'est ça? S'enthousiasma l'enfant.

-Oui, on fait un nouveau, je suis ton papa et toi, tu es ma fille, Chu Ga Eul. Comme quand on joue à la poupée ensemble, tu te rappelle? Acquiesça l'homme.

-Oui, j'aime bien quand on joue tous les deux. Mais on va encore jouer quand on sera à la maison? Parce que si mon papa sait que tu es aussi mon papa, il va pas être content. Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le saura pas. Lui assura t-il en souriant.

-Es-ce que oppa va aussi jouer? L'interrogea t-elle curieuse.

-Non, il est parti chez Min Seo Hyun. Répondit-il.

-D'accord. Fit-elle avant de regarder le paysage se dérouler sous ses yeux. »

_Des gens vêtus de noir, pleurant se tenaient à ses côtés. La petite fille qu'elle était regarda avec curiosité et incompréhension ces gens qui pleuraient. Elle leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui était désormais son père. Ce dernier pleurait, son visage était remplis de larmes de même que sa femme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la petite fille. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle pour voir les autres personnes. Au premier rang, elle aperçut au loin son frère qui était debout aux côtés de leur grand-père. Elle remarqua que seul son frère pleurait. À ses côtés se trouvait les amis de Ji Hoo, le F4. Encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi ici. _

_Elle essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi ils se trouvaient là quand son père l'emmena avec lui. Les gens commençaient à partir, seul sa famille était présente désormais. Elle voulut crier le nom de son frère mais son père l'en empêcha. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture, elle réussit à se détacher de lui et courut vers son frère._

_« -Oppa! Oppa! Cria t-elle de toutes ses forces. _

_-Ja Won? Répondit-il en se retournant pour voir la petite fille se diriger vers lui en souriant. Harabeoji! S'écria t-il à son tour. C'est Ja Won! Fit-il en lui tirant sur sa manche, mais ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard et se dirigea vers sa voiture qui s'éloigna laissant le petit garçon seul avec ses amis. Harabeoji!!!! s'époumona t-il en courant après la voiture._

_-Oppa! Continua la petite voix derrière lui. »_

_Le père de la petite fille réussit à la récupérer avant qu'elle ne suive Ji Hoo. Quand il se retourna pour voir si sa soeur était encore là, il ne vit personne. Seul restait à ses côtés ses amis, le F4 et la famille de Seo Hyun. _

_Dans la voiture qui s'éloignait du cimetière, la petite fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et criant le nom de son grand frère. Puis tout devint flou..._

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, transpirant et haletant. Ce rêve, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais depuis quelques jours, il ne quittait plus ses nuits même quand elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. En effet, le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, l'épuisait mentalement et physiquement. Seul ses études l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'insomnie volontaire. Elle s'assit dans son lit, regarda l'heure qu'il était: 5h du matin. Elle aurait voulut se rendormir, mais la perspective de refaire ce rêve, l'en dissuada. Elle prit donc un de ses livres de droit et décida de travailler. Après tout, elle devait travailler si elle voulait réussir sa plaidoirie qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours.

Au bout de cinq de révision du dossier, elle décida d'arrêter et de se lever. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait aller au jardin d'enfant, la jeune femme se prépara et après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, sortit de chez elle. Sur le chemin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle s'en empara et regarda l'ID. Quand elle vit le nom qui s'affichait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Ga Eul-sshi? Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle souriant rien qu'au son de sa voix. Pourquoi m'appelle-tu si tôt?

-Tôt? Il est déjà midi! Répondit-il étonné.

-Midi? Mais je suis en retard! S'écria t-elle en se dépêchant de traverser et de prendre un taxi qui se gara devant elle.

-Toi en retard? S'exclama t-il surpris de la réaction de son interlocutrice.

-Je sais! Mais j'ai eu une nuit … agitée, et donc pour ne pas me rendormir, j'ai travailler mes dossiers, je croyais que j'aurais le temps. Bon désolé Sunbae, mais il faut que je raccroche. Bye. Dit-elle avant de refermer son téléphone. »

La jeune femme se dépêcha encore une fois pour arriver à temps au jardin d'enfant. Les enfants se précipitèrent tous vers elle quand elle fit son entrée dans la classe de poterie. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et commença sa leçon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jun Pyo avait appelé tous ses amis du F4 pour les inviter à une petite soirée organisée par Shinwa. Jan Di en tant qu'épouse se devait d'être là, ainsi que leurs amis. Ce soir-là, Yi Jung vint accompagné de Ga Eul comme il le faisait habituellement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ce fut officiellement le jour du mariage de Jun Pyo et Jan Di que les deux jeunes gens ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Cela avait anéanti le coeur des « femmes » du Casanova. La promesse qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme, il l'avait tenu sur parole. En effet, le jour de son arrivée à Séoul après quatre ans en Suède, il n'avait pas encore posé le pied à l'aéroport, qu'il avait déjà ordonné à son chauffeur de le conduire à son cours de poterie. En arrivant là-bas, il avait trouvé une jeune femme encore plus belle qu'avant et très épanouie. Ce jour-là, il fut encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été en l'espace de quatre ans, et cela remontait désormais à six mois, dont trois où ils étaient officiellement un couple aux yeux de tous.

Ce soir-là donc, Yi Jung arriva accompagné de Ga Eul. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le F4 qui était en train de discuter. Woo Bin salua chaleureusement sa meilleure amie et Ji Hoo les gratifia d'un signe de tête.

« -Comment va ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Jan Di en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Jan Di! Je vais bien et toi? Toujours fatiguée par le futur héritier? Lui répondit-elle en pointant le ventre de son amie qui était légèrement arrondi.

-Ne m'en parle pas, il se prend pour un joueurs de foot ou quoi? S'exclama la jeune épouse en caressant son ventre. Mais bon, j'ai l'air moins fatiguée que toi, toujours ces cauchemars? S'inquiéta Jan Di devant les autres.

-Quels cauchemars? S'inquiéta à son tour Yi Jung.

-Rien d'important. Surement le stress du dossier sur lequel je travaille. Il est assez...difficile. Donna t-elle comme explication sans pour autant y croire elle-même.

-Quel est le dossier? S'intéressa Woo Bin en sirotant son verre de vin blanc.

-Et bien, il s'agit d'une adoption illégale d'un petit garçon. Il fut reconnu par un couple dans la rue un jour. C'était ses vrais parents. Commença t-elle sérieusement.

-Je ne comprends pas. Interrompit Jun Pyo.

-Ce couple était parti en voyage et ils avaient confié leur garçon à des voisins, qu'ils croyaient digne de confiance. Or ces voisins ont donné le petit garçon à des amis qui venaient de perdre leurs fils. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient chez les voisins du garçon, ils remarquèrent que le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à leur fils décédé. Continua Ga Eul perdue dans ses pensées tout en racontant le dossier.

-Alors les voisins ont donné l'enfant à leurs amis. Mais et les vrais parents alors? S'exclama Jan DI horrifiée en touchant son ventre.

-Ils ont cru qu'il était mort. C'était ce que leur avait annoncé leurs voisins. Termina t-elle.

-Tu défends quel côté? Lui demanda Ji Hoo.

-La défense. Je travaille pour le procureur donc je suis toujours pour le défense. Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Et quel est le rapport avec tes cauchemars? Tu n'a pas été adoptée, si? Lui demanda alors suspicieuse Jan Di.

-Non! Rétorqua t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fais des rêves étranges et très angoissants. Enfin, surtout émotionnellement. J'ai l'impression d'être comme ce garçon. Tenta t-elle d'expliquer aux autres.

-Tu devrais peut-être voir quelqu'un pour ça. Lui suggéra Woo Bin.

-Non, merci. Je sais que c'est seulement le stress de ce dossier. Et puis, je suis très sensible alors un rien me touche. Répondit-elle en souriant. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement pour le petit groupe. Yi Jung comme à son habitude raccompagna Ga Eul à son appartement. La jeune femme le fit entrer comme elle le faisait tout les jours, elle lui servit une tasse de thé et commencèrent à discuter de la soirée. Alors qu'ils se remémoraient une scène entre Jan Di et son époux, Ga Eul fut prise de violents maux de tête qui inquiéta Yi Jung.

« -Ga Eul-sshi? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'exclama le jeune potier en se précipitant vers elle et en l'observant.

-Yi Jung, je... j'ai mal. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

-Où sont les aspirines? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Sunbae... souffla t-elle avant de s'écrouler de douleur sur la canapé.

- Ga Eul-sshi!!!! cria Yi Jung en voyant la jeune femme en pleine crise de larmes se tenant la tête comme si elle était devenue folle. »

Le jeune homme prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Yi Jung lui donna deux cachets et continua de la bercer calmement. Ga Eul sentit les effets de l'aspirine immédiatement et le fait de sentir à ses côtés son « fiancé » la rassura. Au bout d'une heure, les maux de tête étaient presque passé, Yi Jung caressait encore les cheveux de Ga Eul et cette dernière sentit ses paupières se fermer progressivement. C'est alors que Yi Jung voulut en profiter pour s'en aller, mais l'emprise de la jeune femme l'en empêcha de même sa demande de rester auprès d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ga Eul se réveilla, elle sentit un vide à ses côtés. Elle se redressa immédiatement et constata que la place qu'occupait Yi Jung quelques heures plus tôt était vide. La jeune femme secoua alors la tête et prit le dossier qui traînait à côté de sa table de nuit pour le relire. Alors qu'elle était concentrée dessus, elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme entrer dans la chambre, un plateau entre les mains.

« - Ga Eul ya! S'exclama t-il quand il la vit en train de lire son dossier.

-Sunbae! Sursauta t-elle de surprise en le voyant à ses côtés. Je croyais que tu étais parti.

- Pourquoi relis-tu ceci? C'est ce qui t'a donné mal à la tête! Répondit-il en lui retirant les papiers pour les poser sur la petite table. Tiens, mange. Lui dit-il en lui tendant le plateau.

- Sunbae. Souffla t-elle impressionnée et émue de son geste. Gamsahamnida.

-Aigoo, ne sois pas si formelle! Protesta doucement Yi Jung en s'asseyant à ses côtés pour la regarder manger son bol de riz.

-Yi Jung? Demanda t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Tu es resté toute la nuit ici?

- Ne. Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Mais... et ton exposition? Tu ne dois pas y être en tant que directeur et exposant? S'étonna t-elle.

- Aniyo. Fit-il en secouant la tête. Et puis, comme tu l'a dis, je suis le propriétaire donc je peux ne pas y aller. De toute façon, je préfère être avec toi, même malade. Continua t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle. Je ne suis pas malade! D'ailleurs, je dois terminer de travailler sur le dossier. Dit Ga Eul en reprenant les papiers.

- Il n'en est pas question! S'empressa de la contredire le jeune homme en les lui reprenant et les cachant derrière son dos.

- Si! Fit-elle en essayant de les prendre en se jetant sur le jeune homme en rigolant.

- Non! Continua de faire le potier tout en courant désormais dans la chambre pour échapper à la jeune femme, or cette dernière réussi à les lui prendre en se jetant sur son dos. Ga Eul-sshi, je ne savais pas que tu étais si tenace! S'exclama t-il en reprenant son souffle après avoir redonné les papiers.

- Et bien Sunbae, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi! Tenta t-elle avant que le jeune homme ne la prenne par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Sunbae! Souffla t-elle surprise par le geste de Yi Jung.

- Maintenant, il n'y a plus moyen pour toi de t'échapper. Fit-il en souriant. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc chez la jeune femme toute la matinée. En effet, le potier n'avait pas voulu que Ga Eul aille au travail après sa crise de hier soir. Après avoir essayer d'argumenter, Ga Eul avait abandonnée, à la plus grande joie du jeune homme qui avait enfin réussi à remporter cette « bataille ». La jeune femme était donc à côté de Yi Jung en train de relire le dossier pour la défense tandis que je jeune homme regardait la télé tout en jetant des coup d'oeil à sa compagne. Elle était tellement concentrée dedans, qu'elle n'entendit pas le téléphone de son compagnon sonner. Après le coup de téléphone de Ji Hoo à Yi Jung, ce dernier le rapporta à la jeune femme. Ji Hoo les avait invité à une petite soirée organisé en l'honneur de son grand-père et de la fondation des Yoon. Bien entendu, le F4 était obligatoirement de la partie. La soirée devait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Quand Ga Eul entendit la date, elle releva immédiatement la tête.

« - Quoi? Lui demanda Yi Jung intrigué de cet intérêt soudain.

-Et bien, c'est le jour du procès. Répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'accompagner. Je ne sais même pas quand il finira.

- Tu n'es pas prévenu de l'heure? S'étonna le jeune homme en lui faisant face.

- Si bien sur, mais cela peut prendre plusieurs heures avant que tout sois fini. De plus, c'est la dernière audience. Je dois faire ma plaidoirie. Expliqua t-elle.

- Tu ne pourra vraiment pas être là? Tenta t-il en lui prenant la main.

- J'essayerais. Lâcha t-elle sans résister à son sourire charmeur. Aigoo! Je n'ai rien à me mettre, si j'y vais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de ça. Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. »

Après ça, la jeune femme eu du mal à se remettre au travail. En effet, Yi Jung délaissa le documentaire pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal à écrire sa plaidoirie sous les baisers de Yi Jung. Au bout de dix minutes, elle abandonna, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme prépara le déjeuner pour Yi Jung et elle. Quand elle eu finit, le jeune homme se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine et remarqua que Ga Eul se tenait la tête. Inquiet de ne pas l'entendre, il s'approcha d'elle, à sa plus grande surprise, au lieu de la trouver à pleurer, elle lui envoya de la farine sur le visage. Yi Jung resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui était morte de rire. Le jeune homme prit donc une poignée de farine sur la table et la lui balança à son tour. S'ensuivit une bataille de farine dans la cuisine de Ga Eul pendant une demi-heure. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle tout en continuant de rire, ils observèrent la cuisine. Elle était recouverte partout de farine. Les deux jeunes gens soufflèrent en même temps en se disant qu'ils allaient passé tout le reste de la journée à nettoyer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle courait. Elle voulait le revoir. Ne plus les quitter. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, un arbre. Une barrière, des fleurs, un étang. Derrière elle un couple courait pour la rattraper. Ils lui criaient de revenir. _

_La petite fille qui courait voulait revoir sa famille, son grand-père, mais surtout son grand frère. Elle courait pour s'échapper, ses longs cheveux qui étaient désormais courts, sa robe bleue qu'elle détestait et la maison en pleine campagne, loin, très loin de Séoul. De sa famille. L'arbre. Oui il fallait escalader cet arbre pour passer la haute barrière qui la séparait de la route pour rejoindre Séoul. _

_Escalader. Encore un peu, mais soudain, la branche qui la retenait craqua, le corps de la fillette tomba avec elle. Si la branche alla s'écraser au sol, la petite fille se trouva projetée dans l'étang. Alors qu'elle allait toucher la sol de l'étang, sa tête percuta un gros rocher. _

_Après la sensation de flotter, puis de couler, un épais nuage vint obscurcir les images. Noir. Noir, noir, noir, noir. _

Ga Eul se réveilla en sursaut une fois de plus, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir des kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Son esprit était embrouillé. Qui était la petite fille de son rêve? La même que dans ses rêves précédents? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier clairement les personnes présentes dans ses rêves. Mais les émotions qui s'en dégageaient, cela elle pouvait les ressentir comme si elle les avait vécu. As-t-elle vraiment vécu ce genre de chose? Non, c'était impossible. Ga Eul secoua la tête, se redressa, but le verre d'eau qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et décida de relire le dossier, pour le énième fois. Il fallait qu'elle termine sa plaidoirie pour l'après-midi. Depuis trois jours, Ga Eul était restée enfermée chez elle ou à son bureau pour travailler son dossier dans le but de gagner l'affaire. Pour rester concentrée, elle avait éteint son téléphone quand elle était chez elle, refusée toute les sorties avec le F4 ou Yi Jung. Ce dernier avait été tellement inquiet que la veille il était venu la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme fatiguée qu'il lui avait conseillé de se coucher tôt. Ne pouvant résister aux conseils du jeune homme, Ga Eul l'avait écouté et elle s'était couché beaucoup plus tôt que les deux jours précédents. Ga Eul était donc en train de rédiger les dernières phrases quand elle reçut un appel sur son téléphone. Elle décrocha sans regarder l'ID.

« - Ga Eul-sshi? Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas? Encore ces rêves? Lui demanda la voix un peu anxieuse.

-Sunbae! S'exclama t-elle surprise tout en continuant d'écrire. Pourquoi appelle-tu à 3h du matin?

- Je passais devant chez toi et j'ai vu la lumière. Répondit Yi Jung.

- Tu es ici? S'étonna t-elle abandonnant cette fois son dossier pour regarder dehors.

- Juste en dessous toi! Dit-il en rigolant tout en faisant un signe de la main depuis le trottoir.

- J'ouvre. Fit Ga Eul en lui souriant avant de rentrer la tête dans la pièce.

- J'attends. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se trouvait assis dans le canapé du salon de Ga Eul. Cette dernière revint dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Elle en déposa une devant Yi Jung qui la prit immédiatement pour boire une gorgée pendant que Ga Eul l'observait attendant patiemment.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'étais en bas de chez toi? Commença Yi Jung un peu embarrassé.

- Hum. Répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

- Et bien j'étais avec Woo Bin et on a commencé à parler de... essaya t-il de dire mais il commença à rougir.

- A parler de quoi? L'incita à dire Ga Eul perdue.

- Et bien du fait qu'on ne t'avais pas vu depuis trois jours. Lâcha t-il un peu honteux d'avouer qu'elle lui avait manqué en face d'elle.

- Oh! Répondit-elle rougissant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir évité, mais il fallait vraiment que je termine ma plaidoirie. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je sais. Acquiesça t-il en lui souriant.

- Mais, tu ne m'a pas dis ce que tu faisait en bas? Reprit Ga Eul n'oubliant pas sa première question.

- Quand j'ai dis que j'étais avec Woo Bin, j'aurais dû ajouter qu'on sortait d'un bar et puis tout d'un coup, voyant des filles avec leurs copains, j'ai eu envie de te voir. Dit-il en évitant de la regarder et rougissant encore plus. Donc, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

- Hum. Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Sunbae, as-tu beaucoup bu?

- Hum? Aniyo. S'exclama t-il comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Je te jure. Dit-il en levant sa main droite.

- Dans ce cas, je ne serais pas en colère contre toi. Et puis savoir que je t'ai autant manqué me fait plaisir. Rétorqua t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Ga Eul ya, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas à cette heure-ci? Demanda t-il en la regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux. Est-ce encore ces cauchemars?

- Aniyo. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à dormir. Répliqua t-elle en évitant son regard. Depuis deux nuits je me couche tard pour me lever à l'aurore. Ce doit être mon rythme du sommeil qui est perturbé.

- J'espère. Murmura t-il. Pour ce soir, tâche d'être en forme. Je te ferais livrer la robe que je t'ai choisi dans la matinée. Tu sera encore chez toi n'est-ce pas? Dit-il.

- Hum, tu veux dire dans 6h? Oui, je serais encore là. Je ne pars au bureau que pour 10h. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Fit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Appelle moi dès que tu as fini ton procès, araso?

- Araso. Fit Ga Eul en hochant la tête.

- Bonne chance, Ga Eul. Lui lança Yi Jung avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Sunbae. Répliqua t-elle en souriant avant de refermer la porte. »

Il était presque 19h, le juge n'avait pas encore fini de relire les preuves et les déclarations des deux camps. Ga Eul regarda encore sa montre pour la troisième fois en l'espace de dix minutes. **Mianhamnida Sunbae. **Pensa t-elle en voyant le juge relire tous les documents qui constituaient le dossier défendu en ce moment même. Après presque une heure, le juge releva la tête pour faire face aux avocats ainsi qu'aux deux partis pour annoncer le jugement. A la plus grande joie de Ga Eul, ce fut la défense qui gagna le procès. À la sortie du tribunal, elle appela directement Yi Jung qui décrocha à la première sonnerie. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'elle serait probablement un peu en retard et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il y aille avant, mais les protestations de Yi Jung qui lui expliqua que venir sans sa compagne ne se faisait pas, Ga Eul abandonna encore une fois. Il fut donc convenu que le jeune homme viendrait la chercher chez elle.

Quand Yi Jung aperçut sa petite-amie, il en resta bouche bée. La robe qu'elle portait était d'un rouge bordeaux, la couleur préférée de la jeune femme, le vêtement mettait en valeur les formes de la jeune femme. Le dos nu de la robe laissait apparaître la peau claire et douce de Ga Eul alors que la légère fente au niveau de la jambe gauche allongeait ses jambes. De plus, les chaussures noires accompagnaient superbement le tout. La jeune femme rigola en voyant l'effet que la robe avait sur son compagnon. Yi Jung reprit ses esprit quand Ga Eul le tira par le bras pour le faire avancer.

Quand le couple arriva à la soirée, il était plus de 21h30; le reste du F4 était déjà présent. Ji Hoo les salua et les accompagna jusqu'à son grand-père. Ce dernier leur tournait le dos car il était occupé à parler avec quelques anciens membres du Congrès lors de ces mandats. Ji Hoo s'excusa auprès d'eux et leur enleva son grand-père pour les présenter à Yi Jung et Ga Eul. Quand Yoon Seok Yung aperçut la jeune femme, il resta bouche bée, pas pour son apparence vestimentaire, mais pour la similitude avec sa défunte belle-fille.

« - Harabeoji. Appella Ji Hoo. Je suis sur que tu te rappelle de So Yi Jung. Commença le jeune homme en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Et voici sa petite-amie, la meilleure amie de Jan Di, Chu Ga Eul. Termina Ji Hoo en désignant la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

- La meilleure amie de Jan Di? Se reprit le vieil homme en sortant de sa stupeur.

- Elle est un peu comme la petite soeur du F4. Expliqua Ji Hoo calmement.

- Mannaseo ban-gapseseumnida. Jan Di m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Répondit-elle en le saluant tout en souriant.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi aussi. Cela fait longtemps que tu la connais? S'intéressa Seok Yung.

- Ne. Depuis mon enfance. Quand je suis arrivée à Séoul, vers 5 ans. Répondit Ga Eul en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec sa meilleure amie.

- Et mon petit-fils? Demanda t-il en désignant Ji Hoo qui discutait avec Yi Jung à côté.

- En même temps que Jan Di. Donc environ 5 ans et demi. Dit-elle en lui souriant. Je... commença t-elle quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Joesong-hamnida. Dit-elle en s'excusant avant de répondre un peu en retrait des trois hommes.

- Oma? Demanda t-elle surprise. Mais pourquoi m'appelle-tu aussi tard? Commença à s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

- Ga Eul, je suis désolé mais je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton procès. Lui demanda sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'ai gagné. Les coupables ont eu droit à quelques années de prison et les vrais parents ont pu obtenir la garde leur enfant. Lui répondit Ga Eul en souriant. Oma? Je dois te laisser, je suis à la soirée de l'ancien président, tu sais, Yoon Seok Yung. Lui dit sa fille.

- Yoon... Seok...Yung? S'exclama sa mère tout à coup un peu effrayée. Mais pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire comment le connais-tu?

- C'est le grand-père de Yoon Ji Hoo, du F4, un des meilleurs amis de So Yi Jung. Répliqua t-elle. Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je passerais dans le week-end. Et elle raccrocha.

- Désolé, c'était ma mère. S'excusa la jeune femme auprès des trois hommes une fois qu'elle les eut rejoint.

- Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis. Lui répondit Ji Hoo, étrangement bavard.

- Que voulait-elle? Lui demanda Yi Jung un peu curieux.

- Savoir comment s'était passé le procès. Fit-elle en souriant.

- Le procès? S'intéressa Seok Yung.

- Ne. Répondit Yi Jung fière de parler de sa cavalière. Ga Eul-sshi est avocate pour le procureur.

- Avocate? S'étonna le vieil homme. Et pourquoi ce choix-là?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours voulu défendre les gens. Comme Jan Di, je voulais prendre soin des autres, mais comme je n'aimais pas tellement tous ce qui était scientifique, j'ai choisi la voix littéraire. J'ai toujours adoré le système complexe de la loi. Expliqua la jeune femme avec passion.

- Vraiment? S'exclama t-il surpris. Mon fils aussi aimait beaucoup tous ce qui était littéraire, politique et complexe. Ma belle-fille par contre était plus dans les choses concrètes. D'ailleurs Ji Hoo a beaucoup d'elle. Dit-il fièrement en regardant son petit-fils qui ne disait rien. Mais il ressemble le plus à son père physiquement.

- Vraiment? Demanda t-elle. Harabeoji, vous qui avait été Président, vous devez aussi avoir étudié le droit?

- Ne, bien entendu, mais mon fils était particulièrement doué, malheureusement, ils sont partis trop tôt. Répondit-il tristement. Je suis sûr que Ja Won aurait était heureuse de faire ta connaissance et celle de Jan Di. Continua le vieil homme. Vous vous ressemblez tellement. Elle aussi aimait défendre les autres. Elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Se rappela t-il en souriant.

- Ja Won? Demanda Yi Jung curieux.

- Ma petite soeur. Lui expliqua Ji Hoo un peu triste. Elle a disparu le même jour que mes parents.

Le grand père s'éclipsa, laissant les trois jeunes gens discuter.

- Désolé, je vais voir Jan Di. S'excusa la jeune femme les laissant seuls et se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Ta petite soeur? S'étonna Yi Jung après le départ de Ga Eul. Mais je croyais qu'elle n'était pas dans la voiture le jour de l'accident.

- Oui, mais personne ne la revu après que mes parents l'eut amené à la garderie. Lui expliqua son ami. Mon grand-père a passé des jours à fouillé Séoul pour la retrouver.

- Je suis désolé, vieux. Lui fit Yi Jung en lui tapant le dos.

- Mais je suis sur qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je ne l'ai jamais dis, mais je crois que je l'ai aperçu le jour de l'enterrement. Avoua Ji Hoo calmement à son ami qui était bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis à la police ou à ton grand-père? S'étonna le potier.

- Mon grand-père venait de m'abandonner, et je ne crois pas que la police aurait cru un garçon de 7 ans. Tenta Ji Hoo. J'ai abandonné l'espoir de la revoir un jour, mais j'espère qu'elle est heureuse et en bonne santé. »

Le reste de la soirée, Yi Jung le passa avec Ga Eul. En effet, la jeune femme était si ravissante que beaucoup d'hommes tournaient autour d'elle, rendant Yi Jung encore plus protecteur envers elle. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas la jeune femme une seule seconde, ce qui fit rire ses amis, surtout Woo Bin. À 1h du matin, Jan Di et Jun Pyo quittèrent la soirée, puis vint le tour de Ga Eul et Yi Jung. Ce dernier raccompagna la jeune femme chez elle.

« - Yi Jung, tu veux rester un moment? Proposa t-elle au jeune homme pendant qu'il lui servait un verre de vin.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en la regardant.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-elle en rougissant.

- Ga Eul-sshi, pourquoi rougis-tu? S'amusa le potier tout en lui caressant le revers de la main.

- Hein? S'exclama la jeune femme. Je... essaya t-elle de le cacher en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

- Aniyo. Répliqua Yi Jung en lui prenant les mains. Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis.

- Sunbae. Souffla t-elle embarrassée.

- Toute la soirée, tous les hommes présent ont voulu attirer ton attention et tu ne rougissait pas. Maintenant que tu es seule avec moi, tu rougis? S'étonna t-il pour l'embêter.

- Vraiment? Tous les hommes? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Rétorqua t-elle en souriant en voyant la tête que faisait Yi Jung.

- Ga Eul-sshi! S'offensa t-il.

- Je plaisante, Yi Jung. Il n'y a eut personne qui a attiré mon attention. Rigola t-elle en buvant son verre.

- Personne? S'étonna Yi Jung un peu triste.

- Ne. Personne d'autre que toi, Sunbae. Rectifia la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui.

- Ga Eul ya! Souffla le potier hypnotisé par le regard de la jeune femme. Je devrais dormir sur le canapé? Demanda t-il en changeant de sujet, mais sans se détourner de son regard.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme qui resta bouche bée.

- Hein? Fut tout ce qu'il réussi à dire. Vraiment? Ga Eul ya, tu veux vraiment? Redemanda t-il soudain sérieux de la proposition implicite de la jeune femme.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-elle en lui souriant timidement. Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense. Avoua t-elle en rougissant légèrement

- Ga Eul-sshi, tu m'étonnera toujours. Dit-il en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. »

Ga Eul répondit au baiser. Le baiser devint plus intense, à la grande surprise de Yi Jung. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne avant elle. Même Eun Jae n'avait pu lui faire cet effet là. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'embrasser Eun Jae et il se rendit compte qu'en fin de compte, Ga Eul lui avait vraiment fait découvrir le vrai amour. Celui où l'on est destiné à être avec cette personne, son âme soeur.

Yi Jung brisa le baiser en premier, pour reprendre son souffle. Ga Eul qui l'observait, avait les yeux pétillants, de même que Yi Jung. Après s'être regardé pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Ga Eul riait tellement qu'elle s'écroula de rire sur Yi Jung. Ce dernier la retint par les épaules et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser fut intense dès le départ. Ga Eul se leva doucement tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Yi Jung suivit son mouvement. Tous les deux se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de la jeune femme tout en continuant de plus en plus intensément. Au contraire du premier baiser, ce fut Ga Eul qui le brisa, elle regarda le jeune homme devant elle, hésita puis finalement fit glisser sa robe au sol. Yi Jung fut d'abord étonné du geste de la jeune femme, mais un regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle baissait les dernières barrières entre eux. D'un geste de la tête, Ga Eul l'encouragea. Yi Jung commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis les épaules. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les sensations que faisait naître en elle Yi Jung.


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Eul se réveilla dans les bras de Yi Jung. Ce dernier la regardait en souriant.

« - Enfin réveillée. Observa t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es adorable quand tu dors.

- Hein? Réussi à dire Ga Eul en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

- Un peu. Avoua t-il en regardant le réveil qui indiquait 10h20. Depuis 9h30 je dirais. Mais j'adore te regarder dormir, c'est très relaxant. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser cette fois sur la bouche.

- 10h20? Se redressa t-elle à toute vitesse. J'ai mon cours à midi. Je ne serais pas prête! S'exclama t-elle en commençant à se lever.

- Attends! Lui fit-il en la retenant par le bras. Tu as une heure et demi devant toi. Tu as largement le temps.

- Non. Je dois partir tôt! Le métro est toujours bondé à cette heure-là. Répondit-elle dépitée.

- J'ai ma voiture. Proposa t-il en haussant les épaules et en souriant. Laisse moi t'y conduire. En plus j'adore te regarder enseigner aux enfants.

- Mais, et toi? Tu n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- Si, je dois voir les autres au Lounge. Mais je préfère cent fois plus être avec toi. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai encore le droit de profiter de mon lit. Ajouta Ga Eul en se recouchant dans les bras de Yi Jung.

- Yi Jung? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ga Eul en désignant un petit trou sous le nombril du jeune homme.

- ça? Je crois que je me le suis fait à la garderie. Je m'en souviens plus vraiment. On était déjà assez bagarreur à cette époque. Se rappela Yi Jung en souriant nostalgique. Et toi?

- Quoi? S'étonna Ga Eul.

- Pourquoi as-tu une bosse derrière la tête? Lui reposa Yi Jung en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ah bon? S'étonna Ga Eul en touchant l'arrière de son crâne. Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

- Vraiment?

- Ne. Mais heureusement, cela ne m'a pas empêcher de faire mes études. Rigola t-elle en le regardant.

- Ga Eul ya, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Sinon tu va être en retard. Lui fit observer Yi Jung en désignant le réveil qui indiquait maintenant 11h. »

Les deux jeunes gens se préparèrent ensemble pour aller au cours de la jeune femme. En chemin, Yi Jung prévint les autres de son absence. Ga Eul rigola quand Woo Bin le surnomma Jun Pyo junior. Même Jun Pyo lui fit remarquer qu'il se comportait exactement comme lui avec Jan Di. Yi Jung râla au téléphone alors qu'en vérité il était heureux de passer le plus de temps possible avec Ga Eul. Quand ils arrivèrent à la garderie, Ga Eul et Yi Jung furent accueilli par les petits. Les deux adultes furent littéralement tirés à l'intérieur de la classe par les petits.

Le cours de Ga Eul venait de finir. Le potier l'aida à ranger une fois que tout le monde fut parti. Un coup la classe propre et rangée, le couple s'en alla. Le jeune homme emmena sa copine dans un restaurant, où par hasard, ils tombèrent sur les autres du F4. Woo Bin leur fit signe de se joindre à eux. Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo se retournèrent pour voir à qui leur ami faisait signe et virent que leur ami était lui aussi ici. Alors que Ga Eul rigolait de voir la tête de Yi Jung, ce dernier voulait les éviter mais c'était sans compter sur Jun Pyo.

« - Hé Yi Jung! Cria Jun Pyo avec un grand sourire. Venez avec nous. Leur offrit le leader.

- yeah bro! Come on! Reprit Woo Bin en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un regard noir.

- Allez Yi Jung, ça peut-être marrant. Lui fit Ga Eul tout en continuant de sourire alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la table du F4.

- Ouais. On pourra toujours se faire ça demain midi? Proposa alors Yi Jung.

- Hum... désolé, mais demain je vais voir mes parents. Répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui présentait Yi Jung. Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers les trois autres garçons.

- Bien bien, et toi Ga Eul-sshi? Commença Woo Bin un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil à un Yi Jung exaspéré.

- Pas mal. Je sors de mon cours à la garderie. Répondit-elle en souriant. Comment va Jan Di? Demanda t-elle à Jun Pyo.

- Bien, aujourd'hui elle travaille, elle est de garde. Lui dit-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes partis bien tôt hier soir. Enchaîna Woo Bin toujours en train de sourire. N'est-ce pas Ji Hoo?

- C'est vrai, que vous êtes partis tôt. Acquiesça t-il en souriant malicieusement. Pas longtemps après Jun Pyo et Jan Di en fait.

- C'est vrai. Affirma Ga Eul en buvant son verre d'eau. Mais j'étais assez fatiguée. Justifia t-elle en regardant Yi Jung qui souriait à Woo Bin.

- Yi Jung t'a raccompagné chez toi, j'espère? Continua le gangster.

- Oui. Il est même resté toute la nuit. Confirma t-elle en rigolant après avoir vu leurs expressions. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous le saviez depuis la minute où l'on a franchi la porte du restaurant. Continua la jeune femme en rigolant avec Yi Jung.

- Co...Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda Jun Pyo abasourdis.

- Je commence à vous connaître. Répondit-elle en leur souriant. Et puis Yi Jung m'avait mise en garde. Fit-elle en le regardant, ce dernier continuait de rire.

- Tu m'étonnera toujours Ga Eul ya. Lui dit Woo Bin en appelant le serveur. »

Pendant presque tout le repas, ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu parlé lors de la soirée de la veille. Au moment du dessert, Ji Hoo reçut un appel de son grand-père qui lui demandait de venir. Le docteur partit donc avant d'avoir pu finir de manger son dessert. Le reste du F4 et Ga Eul restèrent encore un peu à discuter puis chacun partit de son côté.

Ji Hoo venait de se garer devant la fondation où l'attendait Seok Yung. Les Yoon entrèrent tous les deux dans le grand bâtiment. C'est une fois dans le bureau de son grand-père que celui-ci commença à parler avec son petit-fils.

« - Ji Hoo, te souviens-tu de ta mère? À quoi elle ressemblait? Demanda t-il en tirant une photo de son tiroir et l'observant.

- Harabeoji? Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta d'un coup le jeune homme.

- Je vais bien. C'est juste que j'ai énormément pensé ces derniers temps au passé. L'accident, Ja Won, toi. Énuméra t-il en caressant la photo. J'ai retrouvé une vieille photo où l'on est tous les cinq. Continua le vieil homme en lui tendant la photo.

- Il y a Ja Won. Murmura Ji Hoo ému.

- Regarde bien la femme qui tient Ja Won dans ses bras. Lui conseilla t-il.

- Elle ressemble trait pour trait à Ga Eul-sshi! S'exclama le jeune médecin surpris.

- Oui, hier soir quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite cru que c'était ta mère. Avoua t-il tristement.

- Pourrait-elle être Ja Won? Lui demanda alors Ji Hoo.

- Je ne pense pas. Beaucoup de personne se ressemble. Il ne faut pas avoir l'espoir de la retrouver. Dit-il.

- Mais, harabeoji, si elle est vivante, on doit la rechercher! S'enflamma Ji Hoo inexplicablement. C'est ma sœur, ta petite-fille, la fille de ma mère et mon père. Il faut avoir l'espoir de la retrouver un jour, même s'il est infime.

- Ji Hoo, je sais que tu as toujours été proche de Ja Won, mais si on n'a pas pu le retrouver pendant 18 ans, on ne la reverra jamais. Je me suis fait à cette idée, il faut que tu t'y fasse aussi. Lui conseilla son grand-père.

- Pourquoi avoir ressorti cette photo si tu n'y crois plus? Lui demanda Ji Hoo avant de quitter la pièce. ».

Ga Eul et Yi Jung avait passé leur après-midi à la galerie d'art du jeune homme. Ce dernier devait régler quelques détails pour une grande exposition de ses œuvres. Ga Eul avait tenu à l'accompagner pour faire comme lui, observer son monde, mieux le connaître et surtout passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Après la visite de sa galerie, Yi Jung l'emmena chez lui, dans son studio. Une fois là-bas, il lui proposa de faire de la poterie ensemble, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Chacun avait sa roue, sa terre et chaque fois que Ga Eul bloquait Yi Jung venait l'aider. Au bout de trois heures, Yi Jung avait fini son vase, il regarda dehors et vit qu'il faisait déjà noir. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Ga Eul et ne la trouva pas à côté. Le vase qui se tenait sur sa roue était fini. Il était long, droit et l'extrémité se finissait de forme ondulée. Quand il observa plus attentivement la poterie, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit: « sarang ee ». Il sourit en lisant les petits mots. Yi Jung se redressa avant de se lever, c'est en se dirigeant vers son évier pour se laver les mains, qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme s'était endormie sur l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Après s'être lavé les mains, il vint prendre la jeune femme dans les bras puis il alla la déposer dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, il s'était changé et Ga Eul était éveillée.

« - Désolée. Dit-elle en le voyant enter dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi fatiguée.

- Normal avec les heures que tu as passé sur ce procès. Dit-il en lui souriant tout en s'approchant près d'elle.

- Tu as fini ta poterie? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

- oui, et j'ai vu ton œuvre. J'adore. Fit-il en se mettant à ses côtés sur le lit.

- Ah! Souffla t-elle rougissant.

- Ne. Rit-il. Moi aussi. Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

- De quoi? Demanda Ga Eul.

- Sarang ee. Avoua Yi Jung avant de l'embrasser tendrement auquel répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Il faut vraiment que tu partes demain?

- Ne. Ma mère veut que j'aille les voir. Je ne travaille pas le weekend-end donc j'essaye d'aller les voir le plus possible. Répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Je serais donc seul tout le weekend-end? S'exclama t-il un peu déçut.

- Ne. À moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi? Proposa t-elle en levant la tête pour voir sa réaction.

- D'accord. Accepta le sourire aux lèvres le jeune homme. Mais je croyais qu'ils habitaient Séoul?

- Ils ont déménagé il y a deux ans. Quand j'ai eu mon boulot au bureau du procureur, ils ont estimé que je pouvais vivre seule. Ils sont repartis dans leur village. Expliqua t-elle au potier. Il y a environ trois heures de route en voiture. Ça va aller?

- Du moment que je suis avec toi, il n'y a pas de problème. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Le couple resta ainsi toute la nuit à discuter. Ga Eul lui raconta tout sur sa famille. Yi Jung était intéressé par la vie de Ga Eul quand elle était petite, qu'il lui posa pleins de questions auxquels parfois elle eu du mal à répondre, surtout concernant son enfance d'avant 4 ans.

Le lendemain matin, Yi Jung et Ga Eul partirent de bonne heure pour arriver chez les Chu le plus tôt possible. Quand ils arrivèrent, la mère de la jeune femme les attendait devant la maison. Elle fit un grand sourire à sa fille et au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Pendant toute la journée, les parents de Ga Eul s'intéressèrent au copain de leur fille. Yi Jung eut l'impression de connaître le père de la jeune femme, mais il ne savait plus où il l'avait déjà vu. En fin d'après-midi les parents leur annoncèrent qu'ils les laissèrent seuls toute la nuit, mais leur demandèrent s'ils pouvaient nettoyer le grenier le lendemain. Ils acceptèrent. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent la nuit chacun dans une chambre pour ne pas trahir la confiance que les parents de Ga Eul avaient mis en Yi Jung. Donc le lendemain, le couple montèrent au grenier pour nettoyer et éventuellement ramener quelques trucs pour l'appartement de Ga Eul. Pendant plusieurs heures, les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent à trouver des vieilleries. Puis Yi Jung tomba sur un ourson en peluche qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il le montra à la jeune femme qui ne se rappela pas de ce jouet-là. Le potier le mis tout de même dans le carton où se trouvait les affaires que voulait ramener Ga Eul. Cette dernière décida de prendre les albums photos de son enfance. En effet, elle devait les ramener pour Jan Di. Sa meilleure amie voulait revoir d'anciennes photos de leur enfance. À la fin de la journée les parents de Ga Eul revinrent. Les deux jeunes gens repartirent donc à Séoul en direction de chez Ga Eul. Pendant la route, Yi Jung et la jeune femme discutèrent de leur jeunesse, pour l'un simple et plein de bonheur et pour l'autre, dans l'opulence et plein de conflits.

Après avoir descendu toutes les affaires de sa copine, cette dernière proposa à son copain de rester chez elle. Les deux jeunes gens venaient à peine de se coucher que Ga Eul venait de se réveiller brutalement à cause de l'un de ses rêves.

« - Oppa! Cria t-elle hors d'haleine avant de se réveiller.

- Ga Eul ya? Lui demanda Yi Jung qui fut lui aussi réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dit-il en se levant et en la regardant.

- J'ai encore fait un rêve. Lui répondit-elle en se tenant le front. Je vais aller boire un peu. Rendors-toi. Lui dit-elle en souriant légèrement avant de partir dans la cuisine. »

Ga Eul tenait son verre dans sa main quand soudain elle fut prise d'une crise d'anxiété. Alors qu'elle tentait de respirer, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son verre alla s'écraser sur le sol de la cuisine, Yi Jung alerté par le bruit inhabituel, se précipita à ses côtés et la trouva à moitié écroulée au sol, sa main droite sur sa poitrine qui tapait de plus en plus doucement son cœur. Le jeune homme prit le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences.

Woo Bin avait essayer en vain de contacter Yi Jung ces six dernières heures. Le gangster alla donc chez Ga Eul où il savait que son meilleur ami préférait passer ses nuits. Quand il sonna à l'appartement de son amie, aucunes réponses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le voisin d'en face sortit et l'informa que les deux jeunes gens étaient partis à l'hôpital il y avait plus de six heures trente. Le gangster en entendant ça, se précipita dans les escaliers et démarra en trombe sa voiture. Quand il franchit les portes automatiques de l'hôpital général de Séoul, il cherche directement des yeux le potier. Woo Bin le trouva assis, la tête entre ses mains, en face d'une porte close. Woo Bin s'approcha donc de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit relever la tête de Yi Jung. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air désespéré, les yeux rougis par des larmes qui n'avaient pas pu couler et avec des cernes d'inquiétude.

« - Que s'est-il passé? Lui demanda Woo Bin en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en désignant la porte en face d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, elle est allé boire et je l'ai trouvé à moitié inconsciente en train d'essayer de respirer. Lui expliqua en murmurant Yi Jung d'une voix morne.

- Les médecins n'ont encore rien dit? S'étonna son ami.

- Non. Ils veulent lui faire quelques examens supplémentaires.

- Tu veux que je prévienne les autres? Lui demanda alors Woo Bin en pensant à Jan Di.

- Non, je ne veux pas les inquiéter, surtout Jan Di s'il n'y a rien. Lui répondit-il. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à l'une de nos personnes d'aller chercher nos portables à Ga Eul et moi? Je te donne les clés de son appartement. Demanda Yi Jung en lui tendant un trousseau.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Hocha t-il en se levant. »

Woo Bin arriva chez son amie et récupéra les deux téléphones que lui avait demandé Yi Jung. Au moment où il voulait partir, il vit les albums photo et l'ourson en peluche sur le canapé du salon. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il s'empara de la peluche qui lui semblait familière mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait déjà vu. Puis il prit l'un des albums qui était ouvert sur la table basse. La photo qui était à la première captura son attention. Elle représentait une petite fille, Ga Eul avec ses deux parents devant une vieille maison. La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Elle avait les cheveux courts, une robe bleue mais ce qui étonna Woo Bin c'était l'air triste de la fillette. En effet, Ga Eul ne souriait pas, elle avait les yeux éteins et elle semblait craindre les deux adultes autour d'elle car elle les regardait d'un air apeuré. Woo Bin feuilleta alors les autres photos pour voir si Ga Eul avait le même air sur les autres photos. Le jeune homme en trouva une où son amie resplendissait. Elle devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus et elle rigolait auprès de son père qui venait de pêcher un gros poisson. Comme sur la première photo, Ga Eul avait les cheveux courts, contrairement à aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui attira vraiment l'attention du gangster, c'était l'homme. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Woo Bin décida de garder cette photo et de la faire voir à l'un de ses hommes. Après cela, il repartit pour de bon et retourna à l'hôpital où l'attendait Yi Jung.


	4. Chapter 4

Le médecin voulait parler de l'état de santé uniquement à la patiente, mais les deux jeunes hommes qui attendaient dans le couloir lui firent comprendre qu'ils désiraient aussi entendre le diagnostic. Aux nombres de donations que faisait le F4, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien leur révéler les examens mais avec l'accord de la patiente. Ga Eul qui n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient, autorisa donc le docteur. Ce dernier entra donc dans la chambre de Ga Eul qui venait de se réveiller, elle était entouré de Woo Bin et de Yi Jung qui lui tenait la main.

« - Ga Eul-sshi, je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Commença le médecin. Bon alors, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Avez-vous souvent eu mal à la tête dernièrement?

- Oui, mais je suis avocate donc cela m'arrive tout le temps, docteur. Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je vois. Mais cela m'a l'air d'être plus intense que de simple mal de tête. Je vais vous reposer la question, avez-vous eu des crises, des malaises dû aux maux de tête?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est souvent après des cauchemars. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même dans ces rêves, comme si je savais ce qu'il se passait mais que je ne peux pas intervenir. Dit-elle en regardant ses deux amis.

- Je vais vous faire passer un scanner et un IRM. Si vraiment il n'y a rien, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous d'ici cet après-midi. Lui fit le médecin avant de ressortir.

- Je t'avais dis d'aller à l'hôpital. Lui dit Yi Jung en la regardant inquiet.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'y rien. Intervint Woo Bin en offrant un sourire confiant à la jeune femme.

- Vous n'avez pas prévenu Jan Di? S'étonna Ga Eul en observant les deux garçons.

- Non. On ne savait rien pour l'instant alors on a préféré ne pas l'inquiéter. Rétorqua Woo Bin en lui tendant son téléphone.

- Merci. Soupira t-elle. La discussion fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une infirmière qui emmena la jeune femme passer son scanner. »

Pendant plusieurs heures, Yi Jung et Ga Eul attendirent patiemment les résultats du scanner et de l'IRM, Woo Bin étant repartit travailler. Quand le médecin vint leur annoncer les résultats, il était plus tendu que la première fois, ce que remarqua Yi Jung.

« -Qu'y a-t-il docteur? Que montrent les résultats? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

- Et bien, Ga Eul-sshi, avez-vous déjà reçu un coup sur l'arrière du crâne ou bien êtes-vous tombé? Demanda le docteur.

- Heu... je ne pense pas, enfin pas récemment. Répondit-elle un peu perdue. Mais qu'est-ce que cela à a voir avec mes maux de tête?

- Nous avons découvert grâce à l'IRM que vous aviez eut sans doute une chute, datant d'à peu près 20 ans. Vous voyez cette légère « fissure » ici? Lui demanda t-il en lui montrant son scanner. Et bien voyez vous, votre crâne n'a pas dû se reformer correctement, il y a probablement eut une perte de votre mémoire. Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose qui a eu lieu vers vos 4 ou 5 ans? S'intéressa le médecin alors que Yi Jung et Ga Eul étaient stupéfait du diagnostic.

- Justement, je ne me rappelle de rien avant mes 4 ans. Avoua t-elle confuse. Donc ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que mes maux de tête serait en fait la mémoire qui me revient? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui. De plus, nous avons trouvé une petite zone où il y a du sang dans votre cerveau. Je vais vous programmer pour la fin de l'après-midi. Continua t-il en l'observant.

- Vous allez l'opérer? S'exclama Yi Jung surpris.

- Oui. Par mesure de sécurité. L'hémorragie pourrait s'étendre et devenir inopérable. Je préfère être prudent.

- Est-ce que je continuerait d'avoir ces maux de tête? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Oui, bien entendu parce que ces maux de tête sont simplement le recours de votre mémoire perdue à l'âge de 4 ans. Lui expliqua t-il. L'hémorragie est juste une conséquence de cette fracture antérieure.

- Mais si vous ne faites rien à la fracture, je vais continuer à avoir des hémorragies. Lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

- Nous allons la refermer pendant l'opération. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui fit-il en quittant la chambre.

- Je vais prévenir Woo Bin et les autres. Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents? Demanda Yi Jung à la jeune femme qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Non! Surtout pas mes parents! S'exclama t-elle à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme. »

Ce dernier sortit dans le couloir et appela Jan Di ainsi que Woo Bin.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Woo Bin venait de raccrocher avec son meilleur ami concernant Ga Eul. Il était assis derrière son bureau et il observait la magnifique vue que Séoul lui offrait la nuit. Dans sa main droite se trouvait la photo qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt dans la journée et dans sa main gauche un dossier. Le jeune homme se retourna et posa les deux objets de ses pensées sur le bureau. La photo qui venait de chez Ga Eul était posée à côté d'une photo provenant du dossier. Le même homme y était représenté, sauf qu'au lieu d'une petite fille sur la deuxième, se trouvait l'ancien Président de la Corée du Sud, Yoon Seok Yung. Le grand-père de Ji Hoo. Comment un petit commerçant d'un petit village en pleine campagne connaît ou ait pu connaître le Président? D'après les recherches effectuées par ses hommes, le père de Ga Eul avait travaillé pour le fils du Président, c'est-à-dire le père de Ji Hoo et donc pour Ji Hoo, pendant près de 10 ans jusqu'à la mort de son patron. D'après les documents qu'il avait sous les yeux, cet homme avait déménagé peu de temps après l'enterrement de son patron et n'était revenu qu'un ans et demi après. Woo Bin repensa aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec Jan Di et se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit que Ga Eul et elle s'était connu à l'âge de 6 ans à l'école. Le gangster regarda de plus près le dossier et remarqua que pendant quelques semaines, le père de Ga Eul n'avait pas travaillé de même que sa femme. C'était au moment où Ga Eul devait avoir 3 ans. Ce blanc dans la vie de cet homme intrigua le jeune homme et fit donc appel à son plus proche homme.

« - Kim Young, demanda t-il à son homme devant lui, trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur cet homme. Lui dit-il en tendant la photo de Ga Eul.

- Mais, boss, c'est la miss Yoon! S'exclama le gangster en souriant.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Woo Bin en regardant de plus près la petite fille.

- Oui patron, j'étais déjà avec votre père quand la miss a disparu, d'ailleurs c'est à partir de ce jour que vous avez été sous grande surveillance. Votre père ne voulait pas que l'on kidnappe l'un de ses enfants. Lui avoua l'homme qui avait déjà la quarantaine.

- Mais vous faites erreur Kim Young! C'est Ga Eul-sshi! Vous savez, la fiancée de Yi Jung. Lui rappela t-il en souriant.

- Désolé de vous contredire boss, mais c'est vraiment miss Yoon! Continua t-il. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, elle adorait se trimbaler avec son ourson que votre ami lui avait offert. Elle voulait toujours jouer avec vous et vos amis mais maître Jun Pyo ne désirait pas avoir de filles dans ses pattes. Se mit à rire l'homme à ce souvenir plaisant.

- Vous en êtes vraiment sur? Lui redemanda sérieusement Woo Bin.

- Absolument. Je me rappelle énormément des visages. Lui répondit-il avant de sortir. »

Woo Bin resta quelques minutes avant de se lever et de sortir à son tour. Il alla aux bureaux de Jun Pyo où il trouva son ami seul dans son bureau.

« - Jun Pyo! S'écria Woo Bin ce qui fit sursauter son ami. Te rappelles-tu de la petite sœur de Ji Hoo?

- Woo Bin! S'exclama le leader. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna t-il.

- Quelque chose d'important. Te souviens-tu de la petite sœur de Ji Hoo? Redemanda le gangster impatient.

- La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de son ourson qu'elle traînait partout. Quand je pense que Ji Hoo lui avait offert son meilleur jouet, on ne pouvait plus en profiter. Se remémora le leader en rigolant.

- Te souviens-tu de quel âge elle avait quand ses parents sont morts?

- Heu, 4 ans je crois, elle avait trois ans de moins que Ji Hoo. Lui répondit Jun Pyo toujours perdu. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?

- Je crois l'avoir retrouvé. Répondit-il en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

- Hein? Ja Won? S'écria le leader les yeux ronds.

- Ne. Je ne sais pas si Jan Di te l'a dit, mais Ga Eul est à l'hôpital parce que les médecins ont découvert qu'elle avait fait une chute à 4 ans et qu'elle avait maintenant une hémorragie au cerveau. Commença le gangster en voyant approuver Jun Pyo de la tête. Et bien, il s'avère qu'elle ne se rappelle rien d'avant cette chute. C'est-à-dire qu'elle a tout oublié jusqu'à ses 4 ans. De plus, elle commence à recouvrer la mémoire par des rêves.

- Mais qui te dit qu'elle a un lien avec Ja Won? Demanda Jun Pyo de plus en plus intéressé.

- Elle n'a pas seulement un lien avec Ja Won, je pense qu'elle EST Ja Won. Rétorqua t-il.

- Quoi? Ga Eul serait Ja Won et Ji Hoo depuis toutes ces années ne l'aurait pas reconnu? S'esclaffa t-il.

- Kim Young l'a reconnu. Sur cette photo. Dit-il en lui donnant la fameuse photo.

- Mais c'est le majordome du père de Ji Hoo! Et pourquoi est-il avec Ja Won? S'exclama Jun Pyo en fixant la photo.

- Ce n'est pas Ja Won, officiellement, c'est Ga Eul et son père. Le corrigea Woo Bin.

- Non non, c'est Ja Won. Je reconnaitrait cette tâche sur cette épaule n'importe où! Lui affirma son ami.

- Et bien si ce n'est vraiment pas Ja Won, Ga Eul n'aurait pas de tâche sur son épaule droite. Il ne reste plus qu'a vérifier. Finit Woo Bin en regardant Jun Pyo qui acquiesça à l'idée de son ami. »

Pendant ce temps, Jan Di et Yi Jung attendaient impatiemment le retour de Ga Eul dans sa chambre. Le chirurgien venait de sortir et de leur expliquer comment s'était passé l'opération. Peu de temps après, la jeune femme revint dans sa chambre encore endormie par les médicaments. A ce moment-là, Jan Di décida de rentrer chez elle et de laisser ses deux amis ensemble.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, la femme de Jun Pyo trouva son mari et Woo Bin en pleine conversation.

« - Comment va Ga Eul-sshi? Lui demanda Woo Bin dès qu'elle fut assise à leurs côtés.

- Ils viennent de la ramener dans sa chambre. Yi Jung Sunbae est resté avec elle. Leur répondit-elle. Pourquoi Ji Hoo Sunbae n'est pas avec vous? Demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

- On vient de découvrir quelque chose d'important. L'informa impatient Jun Pyo. Ja Won!!! S'exclama t-il.

- Qui est-ce? S'étonna Jan Di ne connaissant pas cette personne.

- La petite sœur de Ji Hoo. Lui répondit Woo Bin. Elle a disparu le jour de la mort de leur parents. Le Président Yoon a tout d'abord cru quelle était elle aussi dans la voiture. Puis comme il n'ont rien trouvé, il ont lancé des recherches, mais rien.

- Elle a disparu il y a exactement 20 ans. Continua Jun Pyo en regardant sa femme sérieusement. Te rappelles-tu quand Ga Eul est venue s'installer à Séoul?

- Bien sur, on devait avoir 5 ans et demi. Ses parents avaient quittés la ville un an avant et ils avaient décidé de revenir pour que Ga Eul puisse commencer ses études. Répondit-elle.

- Donc ses parents vivaient ici avant de revenir? Redemanda le gangster, question à laquelle elle hocha la tête. Jan Di, il faut que tu nous promette de ne rien dire à Ji Hoo et Ga Eul de ce que je vais te dire. »

Les deux jeunes hommes racontèrent à Jan Di ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Ga Eul avait repris son travail depuis une semaine. Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que son médecin lui avait révélé sa perte de mémoire quand elle était petite et ses amis s'inquiétait de son état. En effet, depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la jeune femme s'enfermait dans son travail jour et nuit, oubliant parfois les rendez-vous avec ses amis. Ces derniers s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour la jeune femme, surtout Yi Jung qui essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, mais cette dernière l'évitait.

De leur côté, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin et Jan Di essayaient de recoller les informations dont ils disposaient entre elles.

Un jour qu'elle passait voir Ga Eul, Jan Di en profita pour regarder les photos de famille de son amie pendant que cette dernière était dans la cuisine. La jeune femme prit alors la photo que lui avait donné Jun Pyo de la soeur de Ji Hoo avec ce dernier quand elle avait 4 ans et la compara avec l'une d'un des albums de Ga Eul. La similitude entre les deux fillettes était flagrante. Ga Eul revint avec un plateau où deux tasses de thé trônaient.

« - Alors, comment cela se passe à ton travail? Lui demanda Jan Di en cachant les photos.

- Bien. Répondit l'hôtesse.

- Et ta tête? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Mieux. Dit-elle en lui souriant. Et toi? Le bébé?

- On a eu notre première visite hier. Répondit son amie en sortant une échographie de son sac en souriant. Jun Pyo en a fait pleins d'exemplaires! Souffla t-elle exaspérée.

- Avoue que tu aimes bien qu'il fasse ça. Lui sortit Ga Eul en rigolant.

- C'est vrai. Mais le truc qui me fait peur, c'est que j'ai l'impression que j'aurais deux gosses à la maison. Fit Jan Di en rigolant à son tour.

Le portable de Ga Eul coupa la conversation des filles. La jeune femme répondit au téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard se leva.

- Jan Di, je suis désolé mais j'ai une affaire urgente au bureau. Je vais devoir y aller. Lui annonça son amie tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre suivit de sa meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui répondit-elle alors que Ga Eul enleva son t-shirt pour mettre un chemisier. Je vais appeler le chauffeur.

Et à ce moment-là, Jan Di tourna la tête pour voir que sur l'épaule droite de son amie, une tâche de naissance en forme de croix s'y trouvait.

- Jan Di? L'appela Ga Eul une fois prête. Ça va? Tu veux que je te ramène?

- Non, ça va aller Ga Eul, merci. Répondit-elle avant de sortir de l'appartement. »

Alors que Ga Eul était à son bureau pour son boulot, Jan Di quant à elle tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente de Ji Hoo. Quand ce dernier la vit, un grand sourire illumina son visage, il la fit entrer directement dans son cabinet.

« - Jan Di, est-ce que tout va bien? S'inquiéta t-il en désignant son ventre.

- Sunbae, que te rappelles-tu de ton enfance? Lui demanda t-elle doucement et craignant un peu sa réaction.

- Quand on était petit avec les autres? S'étonna Ji Hoo en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Aniyo, quand tu avais environ 6-7 ans. Continua t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Et bien, Jun Pyo t'en a déjà parlé, mais j'ai ou plutôt j'avais une petite soeur, Ja Won. J'adorais jouer avec elle, je lui avais même donné mon ourson pour que quand j'étais chez le F4, elle ne soit pas seule. Se souvint Ji Hoo en souriant à ces souvenirs.

- Qu'est-elle devenue?

- On a longtemps pensé qu'elle était morte avec mes parents, mais l'absence de corps nous a plutôt fait croire à un kidnapping. Cela fait 20 ans aujourd'hui, j'espère simplement qu'elle est heureuse. Lui avoua calmement le jeune homme en regardant sa dernière photo de famille qui trainait sur son bureau.

- Sunbae, est-ce qu'il y aurait un signe distinctif sur Ja Won pour savoir si elle est peut-être encore en vie? S'inquiéta Jan Di anxieuse.

- Comment ça? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Comme un grain de beauté ou une cicatrice. Proposa t-elle énigmatique.

- Ja Won avait une tâche de naissance en forme de croix sur son épaule droite. Acquiesça t-il. Mais pourquoi cette question? Demanda t-il soudain suspicieux.

- Par curiosité. Ricana nerveusement Jan DI avant de se lever.

- Jan Di, je sais que tu me mens. L'interpella le médecin.

- Je préfère te mentir que de te faire espérer. Lui répondit tristement sa meilleure amie avant de partir »

Quand Jun Pyo rentra chez lui après son travail, il trouva sa femme en train de tourner en rond dans le salon, l'attendant.

« - Jun Pyo! S'écria t-elle en le voyant entrer. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer! S'exclama la jeune femme nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demanda t-il en se versant un verre de vin et allant s'asseoir devant elle.

- Tu m'a bien dis que Ja Won avait une tâche de naissance, et bien Ga Eul aussi. Lui annonça t-elle.

- ça peut très bien être une coïncidence. Lui rappela son mari.

- Ji Hoo m'a dit la forme et l'emplacement de cette tâche. Continua t-elle imperturbable.

- Quoi? Tu a été voir Ji Hoo? S'étouffa le jeune homme après ça.

- Ne. Je voulais avoir confirmation de son frère. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Jun Pyo.

- Son frère? S'étonna Jun Pyo.

- Oui, Woo Bin avait raison, Ga Eul est Ja Won. Je ne sais pas si elle le sait, mais quand ça se saura, elle sera bouleversée. Avoua Jan Di tristement.

- Comment ça? Elle va appartenir à l'une des plus riches familles de Corée. Elle sera on ne plus heureuse de cette nouvelle. Renchérit-il en caressant la main de sa femme pour la calmer.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Elle va apprendre que ses parents, qu'elle croyait ses vrais parents ne le sont pas. Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle va s'en remettre facilement. De plus, ses parents sont morts, donc elle ne pourra pas les connaître. S'offusqua t-elle en se tournant vers son époux.

- Peut-être, mais elle aura Ji Hoo. C'est son frère. Et puis, il y a son grand-père et le F4. Rectifia Jun Pyo.

- C'est aussi une raison pour elle d'être encore plus perturbée. Imaginer que tes amis sont en fait tes parents, ça va être dur. Continua Jan Di.

- Elle ne sera pas seule, Jan Di. Yi Jung est là, Woo Bin et nous. »

Jan Di se leva en colère contre Jun Pyo qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. La jeune femme essaya alors de joindre son amie sur son portable, mais personne ne répondit. Quand elle réessaya vers 22h30, heure où elle devrait être rentrée, Jan Di essaya celui de Yi Jung. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il était chez Woo Bin et que Ga Eul ne l'avait pas contacté.

Chez Woo Bin, Yi Jung tournait en rond. Depuis l'appel de Jan Di trois heures plus tôt, il avait essayer à son tour de la joindre mais sans aucunes réponses. Inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait trouvé chez elle, il n'avait pu se résoudre à y allé. Trouillard. Ce mot lui revint en tête lui rappelant le jour où Ga Eul lui avait fait la morale concernant ses sentiments envers Eun Jae. Il ne voulait plus être un trouillard vis-à-vis de la femme qu'il aimait. Voyant son ami se torturer l'esprit, Woo Bin le tira par la manche et le traina jusqu'à sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la porte de Ga Eul. Woo Bin frappa pendant quelques temps avant d'utiliser la clé de Yi Jung et d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent l'appartement dans un sale état. Le salon était sans dessus-dessus, la table était retourné, les papiers et les photos des albums trainaient par terre, tout comme les cousins ainsi que l'ourson qui avait été éventré. Yi Jung était sous le choc, de même que Woo Bin. Ce dernier composa le numéro de son amie, une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine où se dirigèrent les deux hommes. Sur la table, le portable ainsi que son portefeuille vide étaient posé. Yi Jung s'empara du portefeuille et constata que seul son passeport et son argent manquait. Woo Bin de son côté regarda les derniers appels passés et reçus et tomba sur le nom des parents de Ga Eul. Il remarqua que cet appel avait été émis avant que Jan Di ne commence à l'appeler, c'est-à-dire vers 19h30. Yi Jung prit son téléphone et décida d'appeler les parents de Ga Eul pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Ga Eul? Demanda la voix en pleurs à l'autre bout du fil.

- Aniyo, c'est Yi Jung, savez-vous où se trouve Ga Eul? S'inquiéta Yi Jung.

Aniyo. Elle nous a appelé il y a maintenant plus de 6 heures. Lui répondit la mère de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle appelé? S'étonna t-il en lançant un regard à Woo Bin qui l'ignora.

- Elle était très en colère après nous. Elle a parlé de mensonges, de vie gâchée, de cauchemars. Je n'ai pas bien compris. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en colère après nous. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Elle a toujours été très sensible. Renifla la mère à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la retrouver au plus vite. Je vous appellerai dès qu'on l'aura retrouvé. Lui promit Yi Jung avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'a t-elle dit? Lui demanda aussitôt Woo Bin en déviant son regard.

- Ga Eul a demandé des explications à ses parents concernant son amnésie je présume. Mais cela ne lui ressemble pas de partir comme ça, surtout la nuit. S'inquiéta t-il encore plus.

- Yi Jung, je crois qu'il faut que tu sois au courant. Avoua son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

A des kilomètres de là, plus précisément sur l'île de Jeju, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns pleurait en haut d'une falaise recouverte de fleurs jaunes. Ga Eul regardait la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tout en pleurant. L'image représentait la famille parfaite qu'elle s'était faite de la sienne. Un père, une mère et leur fille, souriants devant leur maison en campagne. Mais comment chérir un passé, qui n'est même pas le votre? Ga Eul se le demandait. Après être revenue du bureau vers 18h, elle avait eu un flash de son enfance: deux enfants s'amusaient dans un grand parc décoré de lions et d'éléphants. Le garçon et la fillette se couraient après poursuivit par leurs parents. A la fin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé par terre en rigolant. Quand Ga Eul revit cette image, la première chose dont elle se rappela fut le parfum de sa vraie mère, de la lavande. Or la mère qu'elle avait toujours connu ne supportait pas le parfum. À partir de là, elle se décida à composer le numéro qu'elle évitait depuis 15 jours. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme de colère envoya tout par terre, après avoir raccroché d'avec sa mère. Se sentant étouffer, elle décida de s'enfuir. Pour combien de temps? Où? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle voulait tout simplement partir de cette ville entourée de mensonges, de trahisons. Ga Eul choisit donc de partir pour l'île de Jeju, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en paix.

La jeune femme revint au moment présent quand elle sentit au-dessus de sa tête un parapluie. En effet, la pluie venait de commencer et Ga Eul n'était pas trempé, grâce à la jeune femme qui tenait le parapluie. La jeune femme lui sourit et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quelque chose, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Séoul. Yi Jung était encore sous le choc de ce que venait de lui apprendre Woo Bin, qui avait fait venir Jun Pyo, Jan Di et Ji Hoo qui lui aussi apprit la vérité.

« - Donc, Ja Won est vivante. Fit le plus silencieux du F4.

- et c'est Ga Eul. Continua Yi Jung abasourdi.

-Ne. Confirma Jan Di. J'ai vu la tâche de naissance sur son épaule droite, Sunbae. Désolé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Au moins, elle est vivante et on sait qu'elle a eu une enfance joyeuse. Lui répondit Ji Hoo mélancoliquement.

- Mais elle ne sait rien? S'étonna Yi Jung.

- Aniyo. Répondit-elle.

- Je crois que si elle doit l'apprendre de quelqu'un, autant que ce soit de la part de Ji Hoo. Intervint Jun Pyo qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Pour une fois que Jun Pyo a une bonne idée. Continua Woo Bin. Mais il faut d'abord être sur à 100% qu'elle est bien de la famille de Ji Hoo.

- Que propose-tu? Demanda Yi Jung suspicieux.

- Un test. On prend un cheveux et on le compare avec ceux de Ji Hoo. Avoua le gangster en souriant de son idée. »

Au départ, Ji Hoo et Jan Di n'étaient pas d'accord avec l'idée de leur ami, mais quand Yi Jung approuva, ils se dirent que peut-être ainsi, ils se sentiraient plus rassurés. Ce fut donc Woo Bin qui fut chargé de cette tâche, aller à l'hôpital et donner les éléments au test. Malgré cette initiative, le F4 et Jan Di continuaient de s'inquiéter de la disparition de Ga Eul. En effet, cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle n'avait donné de ses nouvelles. Durant ce temps-là, Yi Jung n'avait pas bougé de l'appartement de la jeune femme espérant que si elle revenait, elle reviendrait directement à son appartement. Le jeune homme qui devait préparer sa première exposition depuis son retour de Suède, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. L'appartement était remplis de feuillets contenant les photographies de ses oeuvres exposées. Cette exposition devait avoir lieu dans une dizaine de jours et il aurait tellement aimé que sa copine soit présente. Mais où était-elle passé?

L'île de Jeju. La jeune femme qui l'avait protégé de la pluie veillait sur Ga Eul depuis environ trois jours. En effet, la jeune femme avait attrapé froid, la fièvre s'était emparé d'elle et elle refusait de baissée. La jeune femme était en train de lui passer un peu d'eau froide sur le front quand elle se réveilla doucement.

« - Hé! Doucement. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours. Lui fit-elle en la recouchant alors qu'elle tentait de se lever.

- Merci. Murmura t-elle. Où suis-je?

- Chez moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents sont à côtés. Tu t'es évanouie sur la falaise. Heureusement je passait par là et comme il pleuvait, je t'ai protégé avec mon parapluie. Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Je suis toujours sur l'île de Jeju? Demanda t-elle en refermant les yeux de soulagement.

- Ne. Tu viens de Séoul n'est-ce pas? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner pour le moment. Dit-elle simplement toujours les yeux fermés.

- Au fait, je te parle, mais tu ne sais pas mon nom. Je m'appelle Park Eun Sung. Et toi?

- Chu Ga Eul. Enfin si c'est mon vrai nom. Rajouta t-elle doucement.

- Comment ça? S'étonna t-elle. En général les gens n'ont qu'un seul nom.

- Je ne sais pas si mes parents sont mes vrais parents, biologiques bien entendu. Avoua t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu as été adoptée? S'enthousiasma Eun Sung.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. J'ai récemment appris que j'avais perdu ma mémoire à l'âge de 4 ans. J'ai donc perdu 4 ans de ma vie et je pense que c'est à cette période de ma vie que mes parents m'ont « adopté ». Continua Ga Eul la gorge serrée en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

- Donc tes parents auraient profité de ton amnésie pour te nommer Ga Eul et faire de toi leur fille. Affirma son hôte.

- Je crois. Merci Eun Sung. Grâce à toi, je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important. S'exclama t-elle en se levant mais elle perdit l'équilibre dû au manque de nourriture.

- Attends, tu dois manger avant si tu veux retourner à Séoul. La prévint-elle en l'aidant à se mettre debout. Mes parents ont fait du kimchi. Vient en manger.

- D'accord. Merci. Accepta t-elle en souriant pour le première fois depuis 4 jours.

- Ils sont partis au travail. Lui dit-elle quand il la vit regarder autour de la pièce pour vérifier où étaient ses parents.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient à côtés? S'étonna Ga Eul en le regardant.

- Ils viennent juste de partir. Lui indiqua t-elle en désignant la fenêtre où l'on apercevait deux petites personnes quittant le jardin.

- Oh! Au fait, est-ce que tu connaîtrais un endroit où l'on trouve des lions et des éléphants dans un grand parc en Corée? Lui demanda t-elle en mangeant son repas qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

- Oui bien sûr, on l'a visité l'an dernier avec mes parents. C'est le jardin présidentiel, à Séoul. C'est généralement fermé au public parce que le Président et sa famille peuvent s'y promener. Pourquoi? Tu souhaite le visiter? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Aniyo. J'ai rêve que j'y courais avec mes parents et mon grand frère. Mais je n'ai pas de grand frère. Réfléchit-elle.

- Es-tu sur? Tu m'a bien dit avoir perdu la mémoire quand tu étais petite donc si ça se trouve, ce que tu rêve est ton vrai passé et peut-être que les gens que tu y vois, sont ta famille. Lui conseilla Eun Sung intéressée.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais devoir aller au palais présidentiel pour savoir. Lâcha t-elle comme ça.

-Tu peux tout simplement regarder les archives. Contra t-elle en souriant. A moins que tu ne connaisse quelqu'un qui y a vécut. Plaisanta t-elle.

- Je sais. Je connais effectivement deux personnes qui y ont vécut. Et peut-être à l'époque que je cherche. Lui avoua t-elle en souriant.

- Tu connais des gens si importants? S'exclama Eun Sung. Qui est-ce, le président Yoon? Se moqua t-elle.

- Oui. Et son petit-fils, Yoon Ji Hoo. Acquiesça la jeune femme en dégustant son reste de soupe.

-Hein? S'étouffa la jeune femme avec son verre d'eau.

- Ne. Ma meilleure amie est mariée avec le Président de Shinwa. Tu connais? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Gum Jun Pyo? Le F4? Tu plaisante? Je suis fan de Song Woo Bin!!! S'excita t-elle.

- Et bien, si tu passe à Séoul un jour, vient me rendre visite. Lui offrit-elle en lui donnant son numéro de téléphone. Je te le présenterais.

- C'est vrai? Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux partir avec toi? Lui demanda t-elle timidement.

- Mais tu n'a pas de cours? S'étonna Ga Eul.

- Aniyo, j'ai été accepté à l'université de Séoul, mais si je veux y aller, je peux y aller dès maintenant. J'ai déjà trouvé un travail. Lui expliqua t-elle en souriant.

- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que c'est? S'intéressa Ga Eul.

- Professeur d'art martiaux. C'est ma passion, mon prof ici m'a trouvé un emploi chez l'un de ses amis à Séoul donc si je veux je peux y aller de suite! S'exclama Eun Sung heureuse.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourras dormir chez moi le temps que tu trouve un appartement. Lui proposa Ga Eul en souriant. »

Après avoir bien mangé, les deux jeunes femmes prirent leurs billets pour l'avion en direction de Séoul.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux nouvelles amies venaient tout juste de descendre de l'avion. Tandis que Eun Sung était toute excitée à l'idée de rester à Séoul, Ga Eul quant à elle était anxieuse. Cette dernière se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie une fois dans le taxi.

« - Eun Sung, je vais te laisser devant chez moi, voici les clés. Lui dit-elle en tendant les clés de son appartement.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta son amie. Et ton sac?

- Je vais le garder. Je dois absolument découvrir qui je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je rentrerais. Fit-elle en souriant. C'est ici. Au troisième. A plus tard. Dit Ga Eul en lui désignant son immeuble et en la laissant descendre de la voiture.

- Appelle moi si tu as un soucis, araso? Répondit Eun Sung.

- Araso. Sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner à bord du taxi. »

Pendant que Ga Eul se dirigeait vers la maison de Ji Hoo, Eun Sung arrivait devant l'appartement de son amie. Quand elle y entra, elle trouva assis sur le canapé, un magnifique garçon habillé très classe. Eun Sung s'approcha lentement de lui, il était tellement absorbé dans ses papiers qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Puis quand elle lui mis une main sur son épaule, il sursauta.

« - Qui es-tu? S'écria t-il en se levant brusquement ce qui la fit reculer.

- Heu...Ga Eul-sshi... tenta t-elle de répondre.

- Ga Eul? Où est-elle? Elle va bien? S'inquiéta de suite le jeune homme en lui prenant fortement les épaules.

- Oui, elle m'a dit que je pouvais dormir chez elle jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement. Acquiesça Eun Sung apeurée.

- Mais où est-elle? Redemanda t-il en la lâchant et en prenant son téléphone.

- Je crois qu'elle m'a vaguement parlé d'une personne qu'elle connais qui pourrais l'aider concernant son enfance. Fit-elle en déposant son sac sur le fauteuil.

- Tu es au courant pour sa perte de mémoire? S'étonna Yi Jung.

- Oui. Elle m'en a parlé après qu'elle soit guérie. Affirma la jeune femme.

- Elle a été malade? Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé? Se vexa t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sur l'île de Jeju. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas. Lui apprit-elle. Je crois qu'elle voulait s'enfuir de son passé. Mais elle a rêvé du parc présidentiel. Elle est surement parti voir cette personne. Lui dit-elle avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

- Quelles personne? S'étonna t-il en composant un numéro.

- Celle qu'elle connait et qui vient du palais présidentiel. Tu suis? Lui demanda t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Merci. Lui lança t-il avant de partir de l'appartement, le téléphone à son oreille. »

La jeune femme défit ses sacs et commença à regarder sur internet les logements à louer. De son côté, Yi Jung était déjà en direction de chez Ji Hoo. Il avait tout de suite compris qui était cette personne qui pourrait la renseigner.

Ga Eul se tenait depuis un bon quart d'heure devant la porte de chez Ji Hoo quand elle fut surprise par le jeune homme lui-même. Si il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments avant, là, la surprise et l'étonnement se dessina sur son visage. Il la fit entrer en silence, cette dernière suivit.

« - Ga Eul-sshi, tout le monde était inquiet pour toi. Lui apprit-il en lui désignant un fauteuil.

- Ji Hoo Sunbae, est-ce que le Président est là? Lui demanda t-elle directement.

- Aniyo, il est parti pêcher. Dit-il en la regardant avec étonnement. Pourquoi être ici? Yi Jung est au courant que tu es revenue? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Non, j'avais besoin de réponse. Dit-elle en se levant, mais je crois que j'appellerai le Président. Merci Sunbae. Je vais y aller. Fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte quand son attention se posa sur une photographie qui l'intriguait. Sunbae? Es-ce que tu as vécut dans le palais présidentiel? Lui demanda t-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

- Ne. Avec mes parents et ma petite soeur. Confirma t-il. C'était l'endroit préféré de Ja Won. Elle adorait quand elle se tenait près de la....

- Lavande. Répondit-elle à sa place, le regard plein de larmes.

- Ne. Acquiesça t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

- Est-ce que je... Comment le sais-tu... Yi Jung... essaya t-elle de dire mais rien ne sortait, seulement des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

- Assis toi Ga Eul. Lui recommanda t-il en la prenant par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

- Ga Eul? Haha. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore Ga Eul. Ou Ja Won. J'ai l'impression que c'est un mauvais rêve. Lui avoua t-elle en pleurant pour de bon.

- Tu es les deux. Pour Yi Jung et Jan Di et les autres, tu es toujours Ga Eul. La réconforta Ji Hoo ému.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas Ja Won? Peut-être que je suis Ga Eul, la vraie. Espéra la jeune femme en levant son regard vers lui. Qui peut dire que je suis ta soeur?

- L'ADN. Avoua le jeune homme en essayant d'éviter le regard de la jeune femme.

- ADN? Quand? Pourquoi? S'exclama t-elle abasourdie.

- Il y a deux jours, on a eu les résultats hier. Tu es bien Ja Won. Confirma t-il. Personne n'est au courant, même pas Yi Jung.

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui dise. Le supplia t-elle en larmes.

- Je ne le ferai pas. Mais il va falloir leur dire, aux autres et à tes parents.

- Je veux que ce soit eux qui me le dise en face. Si ça se trouve, rien de ça tout est vrai. Je veux croire que je suis leur vraie fille et pas un cas de justice. Répondit-elle en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

- Je devrais le dire à grand-père. Mais j'attendrais que tu sois allé voir tes parents pour lui en parler. Lui fit Ji Hoo.

- Ga Eul! S'écria Yi Jung en poussant la porte et en se ruant vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Yi Jung? S'étonna la jeune femme. Mais comment....

- Eun Sung. Lui répondit-il en souriant et la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui étonna Ga Eul. »

Ji Hoo laissa le couple seul, discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Même si Ga Eul était heureuse de revoir Yi Jung, elle fut assez distante avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle lui confit ce qu'elle venait de vivre, pourquoi elle était allé chez son ami en premier au lieu de lui ou Jan Di. Alors que Ga Eul allait commencer à parler, son téléphone sonna, ses parents. Yi Jung vit que sa copine avait blanchit en voyant le nom de ses parents s'afficher.

« - Je les ai prévenu que tu étais rentrée. Ils s'inquiétaient. Lui dit-il en la voyant hésiter à répondre.

- Désolée Yi Jung. Fit-elle en répondant. Oma? Demanda t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Ga Eul, comment vas-tu? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans donner de nouvelles? Répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oma...commença la jeune femme la gorge serrée. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Hum... On est sur la route avec ton père. On sera là ce soir. Dit-elle tristement.

- Hum. Fit-elle avant de raccrocher. Ils viennent ce soir. Je vais y aller. Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires et de partir.

- Ga Eul ya! S'exclama Yi Jung mais elle était déjà loin.

- Laisse là, elle doit régler certaines choses. Lui répondit Ji Hoo derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire chez toi? Demanda suspicieux le potier.

- Parler. Haussa simplement son ami avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Ji Hoo! S'écria frustré l'autre homme. Tu sais quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas me dire.

- Ne. Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment? Lui demanda Ji Hoo d'un ton protecteur.

- Ne. Pourquoi cette question? S'étonna Yi Jung en se servant un verre.

- Alors même si tu découvres qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle est, tu l'aimera toujours et sera encore là, près d'elle? Continua calmement son ami en le détaillant.

- Ne. J'ai attendu 4 ans pour que l'on soit ensemble. J'ai mis de l'ordre dans ma vie grâce à Ga Eul-sshi. Je ne compte pas tout gâcher. Lui confirma Yi Jung avant de partir.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne te laisserai pas blesser ma soeur. Fit Ji Hoo tout seul une fois Yi Jung parti.

- Que viens-tu de dire? Demanda une voix derrière le jeune homme. Tu as retrouvé Ja Won? Ji Hoo?

- Harabeoji! S'exclama surpris le petit-fils en se levant brusquement.

- Ja Won? Redemanda le vieil homme en s'asseyant.

- Ne. Tu la déjà vu. C'est la copine de Yi Jung, la meilleure amie de Jan Di.

- Ga Eul-sshi? S'exclama t-il abasourdi.

- Ne. Elle a perdu la mémoire vers 4 ans. Ceux qui l'ont recueilli ne lui ont rien dit sur qui elle était. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des rêves étranges et un jour elle a perdu conscience. Le médecin lui a alors révéler ce qu'elle ignorait. Pendant les trois derniers jours, elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose: le parc présidentiel où l'on se promenait avec oma et appa. Elle s'est même rappelé le parfum d'oma. Lui expliqua alors Ji Hoo nostalgique à son grand-père qui pleurait silencieusement.

-Où est-elle? Demanda l'ancien président à son petit-fils en se levant précipitamment.

- Chez elle, ses parents y sont.

- Allons-y. Lui dit-il en sortant de chez eux. »

Woo Bin frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Ga Eul, au lieu de trouver cette dernière, il fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte n'était pas du tout Ga Eul. Eun Sung quant à elle, resta bouche bée en voyant devant elle le fameux Song Woo Bin. Tandis qu'elle ne parlait pas, le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, laissant son hôte encore accrochée à la poignée.

« - Excuse-moi, mais où est Ga Eul ya? Lui demanda t-il en la regardant bizarrement.

- Hum? Réussit-elle à dire.

- Ga Eul-sshi. Où est-elle? Et qui es-tu? Lui redemanda Woo Bin en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Hum? Ah oh! Je suis une amie de Ga Eul ya. On s'est rencontrée sur l'île de Jeju. Elle est allé chez son frère et son grand-père. Lui répondit la jeune femme en refermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Son frère? Grand-père? S'étonna t-il

- Oui, Ji Hoo Sunbae. Acquiesça la jeune femme en lui ramenant un verre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Proposa t-elle au jeune homme.

- Merci. Depuis combien de temps le sait-elle? Je veux dire pour Ji Hoo.

- Quelques jours. Quand on est revenues de Jeju, elle est allé le voir pour lui demander un renseignement et il lui a dit qu'elle était Ja Won. Le soir, lui et son grand-père sont venus chez elle où il y avait ses parents. Commença la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Hum?

- Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes, de cris, des explications. Ga Eul ya a décidé de pardonner ses parents. Et son grand-père aussi. Après tout, ils ont bien pris soin de Ga Eul pendant 20 ans. Continua t-elle en souriant timidement.

- Et donc.... Ga Eul est partie vivre avec son grand-père et Ji Hoo?

- Non, elle leur rend visite pour savoir ce qu'elle a oublié de ses parents et renouer un lien avec eux. Cela fait maintenant moins d'une semaine. Termina Eun Sung en observant la réaction de Woo Bin.

- Merci. Désolé, on vient de parler ensemble et je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Moi c'est Song Woo Bin. Se présenta t-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Je sais. Je suis Kim Eun Sung. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Même si je viens de Jeju, on connait le F4. Lui apprit-elle en rigolant.

- Merci encore Eun Sung. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Fit-il avant de partir et de laisser la jeune femme seule. »

Woo Bin arriva quelques temps plus tard chez Yi Jung. Sa rencontre avec Eun Sung lui avait apprit quelques trucs concernant son amie et il se devait de les rapporter à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en train de faire de la poterie quand son ami entra sans frapper. Il était absorbé dans son oeuvre qu'il ne l'entendit pas approcher.

« - J'ai des nouvelles de Ga Eul ya. Lui sortit Woo Bin derrière lui, ce qui l'arrêta net dans son travail.

- Hein? Comment? S'étonna Yi Jung en le regardant intéressé.

- J'ai croisé Eun Sung. Elle est pas mal d'ailleurs, tu crois que je devrais l'inviter un jour à sortir? Elle n'est pas mon style de femme, mais bon... se laissa emporter le gangster.

- Woo Bin ya! Concentre toi! Ga Eul. S'impatienta le potier.

- Elle doit être chez Ji Hoo. Lui sortit donc Woo Bin.

- Ji Hoo? Mais pourquoi? S'étonna t-il.

- C'est bien Ja Won. Révéla t-il en s'asseyant en face de son ami abasourdi.

- Hein? Ja Won? Mais... Je comprends! S'exclama t-il soudainement.

- Hein?

- Ji Hoo, m'a mis en garde ou plutôt m'a prévenu que Ga Eul pourrait me cacher des choses. Je te laisse refermer derrière toi. Dit Yi Jung en se rhabillant convenablement.

- Mais.... s'exclama Woo Bin en voyant son ami partir précipitamment. Je comprends vraiment plus rien à ces deux-là. Aigoo! Marmonna t-il en se recoiffant. »

Yi Jung s'était directement dirigé chez Ji Hoo et il se tenait maintenant devant la porte. Il n'osait pas frapper, alors qu'il allait le faire, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ji Hoo nullement étonné de le voir.

« - Yi Jung ya. Entre. GA Eul est dans le salon. Lui offrit son ami en le laissant passer.

- Ji Hoo. Woo Bin m'a tout dit. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? Lui demanda alors le potier avant d'avancer.

- Je pensais que Ga Eul le ferait. Lui répondit calmement son ami.

- C'est vraiment Ja Won?

- Ne.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu encore Ga Eul dans ce cas? S'étonna Yi Jung.

- Parce que c'est qui elle est. Ga Eul. Même si c'est ma soeur, Ja Won.

- Yi Jung? Mais que fais-tu là? S'étonna Ga Eul en le voyant entrer dans le salon où elle se tenait avec son grand-père.

- Je voulais te voir. Répondit-il après avoir saluer le vieil homme en face de lui. Harabeoji.

- Yi Jung ya! Quelle surprise. Bon je vais vous laisser. Ga Eul, réfléchis à ma proposition.

- Ne Harabeoji. Acquiesça t-elle en souriant.

- Je vais sortir un moment. Intervint Ji Hoo avant de partir laissant les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

- Alors comme ça, tu es finalement Ja Won. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Lui demanda aussitôt seul Yi Jung.

- Je ne savais pas si tu l'accepterais. Répondit tristement Ga Eul en le regardant.

- Je l'accepte. Tu n'a pas changé. Tu es toujours Ga Eul ya, la femme que je j'aime. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle en souriant.

- Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ne. Maintenant que c'est résolu, on en revient où on avait laissé les choses entre nous? Proposa t-il de son sourire charmeur.

- Oui. Mais dans ce cas, je dois tout te raconter, ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Accepta Ga Eul en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main.

- J'attends ça avec impatience. Affirma le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. »


	7. Chapter 7

Yi Jung attendait Ga Eul dans son salon, elle était encore en train de se préparer pour leur soirée. En effet, ce soir, le jeune homme voulait lui faire sa demande et il avait organisé une magnifique soirée pour tous les deux. Il était en train de feuilleter un magazine en l'attendant quand elle se posta devant lui, sublimement habillée. Il resta bouche bée devant la beauté de la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc de l'appartement en direction de leur soirée.

Ga Eul ne savait pas du tout où ils devaient aller mais elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que Yi Jung l'avait amené à l'endroit même de leur premier vrai rendez-vous, le toit de la plus grande tour à Séoul. Yi Jung se moqua de la jeune femme quand cette dernière se comporta comme une enfant en allant observer la vue qui s'étendait devant eux.

« - Tu te rappelles de ce jour-là? Lui demanda alors Yi Jung en s'approchant d'elle et en observant la vue à son tour.

- Bien sûr! Comment oublier cette vue? Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Que la vue? S'exclama t-il vexé.

- Je rigole, Sunbae. Lui précisa Ga Eul en souriant.

- Sunbae? S'étonna Yi Jung en la dévisageant.

- Yi Jung! Où est passé ton sens de l'humour? S'inquiéta faussement la jeune femme en lui faisant son visage boudeur.

- Ga Eul ya! Comment peux-tu plaisanter à cet endroit! S'exclama t-il en se moquant d'elle.

- Mais au fait, Yi Jung, pourquoi sommes-nous là? Lui demanda t-elle soudainement en désignant le toit vide.

- Ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cent. Tu ne dois pas tricher. La prévint-il en s'éloignant pour disposer le repas avec l'aide de ses hommes.,

- Yi Jung, je peux les ouvrir, j'ai fini de compter. Lui répondit-elle après dix minutes de préparation.

- Ga Eul, tu peux les ouvrir! Affirma le jeune homme en se trouvant à ses côtés.

- Yi Jung! Mais comment...? demanda Ga Eul à son copain éblouie par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Surprise! Je t'avais dis que tu aimerais. Fit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir, son sourire charmeur accroché à son visage.

- Yi Jung, pourquoi tout ça? Tu as du y passer du temps. Et ton exposition? S'inquiéta t-elle en buvant une gorgée du verre qu'il lui tendait.

- Tout est prêt. Demain, tu sera là, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne disparaîtra pas? S'inquiéta tout d'un coup le potier.

- Bien sûr! Je ne vais pas manquer ta première vraie exposition. Ji Hoo et harabeoji y seront aussi donc.... confirma la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- Tu t'es habituée à ça? Je veux dire, ton grand-père et Ji Hoo?

- Ne. Je sais maintenant toute l'histoire. D'ailleurs le fait de savoir d'où je viens vraiment m'aide en grande partie à ne plus faire de cauchemars. Lui révéla t-elle.

- En grande partie? S'étonna Yi Jung en servant les plats.

- Oui, l'autre partie qui m'aide, c'est que je me sens soulagée. Savoir que même en étant Ja Won, tu continu de me voir en tant que Ga Eul.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement? C'est Ga Eul que j'aime après tout. Et puis même si tu es la vraie Ja Won, c'est en tant que Ga Eul que tu es devenue celle que tu es. Et je dois dire que la Ga Eul que je connais me plaît davantage. Confirma le potier en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vraiment? Dit-elle émue.

- Ne. Ga Eul ya, si on est ici ce soir, c'est pour te demander quelque chose de très important, veux-tu rester à mes côtés pour toujours? Fit-il en sortant une petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique bague en argent ornée d'un simple diamant bleu claire.

- Yi Jung.... répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

- C'est oui? S'étonna t-il de cet élan de la part de la jeune femme.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais attendu quatre ans pour te répondre « non »? demanda Ga Eul en observant la bague qu'il lui passait au doigt.

- Tu étais sûre à ce point concernant notre avenir? S'exclama le potier en retournant s'asseoir.

- Bien sûr. Je te l'ai dis, je crois aux âmes soeurs. Durant les quatre dernières années, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir te concernant. Avoua t-elle timidement.

- Vraiment? Ga Eul ya, tu es toujours aussi idiote! S'exclama t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

- C'est comme ça que tu compte m'appeler durant notre mariage? Rétorqua t-elle en le taquinant.

- Aniyo, mais seulement dans les cas extrêmes. La prévint-il en souriant.

- Hum...Yi Jung, demain c'est ton exposition, est-ce que je devrais mettre la bague? Lui demanda t-elle nerveusement.

- Bien sûr! S'écria t-il les yeux ronds. Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas la mettre?

- Si au contraire, mais si je la mets, ils le sauront. Les journalistes. Les photographes. Énuméra t-elle en le regardant. Je ne voudrais pas te voler la vedette. Continua t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es déjà la vedette de cette exposition. Rétorqua mystérieusement le jeune homme les yeux pétillants.

- Hein?

- Tu le sauras demain comme le reste des invités. En parlant de demain, tu veux que je passe te chercher? Lui demanda t-il alors que les serveurs les débarrassaient de leurs assiettes.

- Aniyo, je viendrais avec Ji Hoo et harabeoji. Lui apprit-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Aniyo. Tu aurais répondu un autre homme, j'aurais été jaloux mais comme c'est ton frère, je ne le suis pas. Répondit-il en l'observant.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Ji Hoo qui est mon frère. Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler « oppa »? demanda Ga Eul.

- Je ne sais pas. Demande le lui, le peu que je m'en rappelles, Ji Hoo adorait quand tu l'appelais comme ça. Dès qu'il entendait ta voix, ils nous abandonnait et allait vers toi. Se souvint tout d'un coup Yi Jung, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Vraiment? S'étonna t-elle en souriant.

- Hum. D'ailleurs, Jun Pyo était jaloux de toi. C'est à cause de ça qu'il ne voulait pas que tu joues avec nous. Il avait peur que tu nous vole de lui. Quand j'y repense, Ja Won faisait peur à Jun Pyo. Rigola le potier à ce souvenir amusant.

- Hein? Il avait peur que je vous vole à lui? Mais pourquoi?

- Depuis tout petit, on est le F4. On est comme des frères, on ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être séparé. Mais même à cause d'une fille, notre amitié est impossible à briser. L'informa le jeune homme. Souviens toi de la compétition entre Jun Pyo et Ji Hoo pour Jan Di après le voyage en Nouvelle-Calédonie.

- Ce que je m'en rappelle, c'est que tu ne voulais pas perdre contre une fille. Le taquina t-elle en terminant son dessert.

- Hé! S'écria t-il outré. Tu te rappelle que de ça? Franchement, Ga Eul ya... commença t-il.

- Pabo! Le coupa t-elle. Je m'en rappelles très bien. J'étais d'ailleurs du côté de Ji Hoo à ce moment-là.

- Ga Eul ya, tu as fini? On peut y aller? J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

- Hum. Acquiesça t-elle et ils partirent du toit. Quelle est cette deuxième surprise? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Quelque chose qui est absolument nécessaire pour la suite.

- Ah bon? Un café? Devina t-elle contente comme une enfant.

- Ga Eul ya! S'exclama t-il exaspéré, tu pense vraiment qu'à ton estomac?

- Aniyo, mais c'est généralement la suite dans un diner non? S'étonna t-elle de sa question.

- Aigoo! Murmura t-il.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence confortable. Yi Jung venait de dépasser son studio,se que remarqua la jeune femme. Mais quelques minutes après, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une somptueuse maison que Ga Eul n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Yi Jung vint lui ouvrir la portière et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit sous l'air surpris de sa compagne.

- Yi Jung, comment peux-tu entrer comme ça? Lui demanda t-elle doucement mais sur un ton de reproche évident.

- Je peux entrer comme je veux chez moi Ga Eul ya. Répondit-il en allumant les lumières.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Si la maison de l'extérieur paraissait immense, l'intérieur l'était encore plus. Le hall d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon par un petit couloir. La salle à manger était immense. Yi Jung lui fit visiter la demeure et à chaque pièce qu'elle voyait, elle les trouvait de plus en plus grandes. Le jeune homme rigolait de son émerveillement.

- Yi Jung, c'est ici que tu vis? Mais je croyais que tu vivais dans ton studio. Lui demanda perdue Ga Eul une fois installés dans le salon.

- Je n'y vis pas encore. Lui répondit-il.

- Mais, c'est bien ta maison? S'étonna t-elle de sa réponse.

- Ne. Mais c'est aussi ta maison Ga Eul-sshi. Interrompit-il en lui prenant la main. Je l'ai faite construire quand j'étais en Suède, il y a trois ans. Tu vois, tu as toujours été dans ma tête Ga Eul. Lui révéla t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent avec le soleil. Tous les deux étaient dans les bras de l'autre et se faisaient face. La tête de Yi Jung devait être amusante car la jeune femme se mit à rire aux éclats, ce qui étonna son compagnon. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et un nombres incalculable de respirations pour que Ga Eul finisse pas reprendre son calme sous les yeux attendris de Yi Jung. Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à 10h puis voyant l'heure de l'exposition approcher, ils se levèrent, prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

« - Ga Eul ya, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton appartement? Lui demanda Yi Jung en sortant de chez lui précédé de la jeune femme.

- Aniyo, je ne vis plus à l'appartement désormais. Lui apprit-elle en souriant.

- Hum? S'étonna t-il. Mais hier soir, je suis passé te prendre là-bas, comment en l'espace d'une nuit, passée avec moi as-tu pu déménager?

- Et bien, depuis deux jours je vis chez Ji Hoo avec harabeoji. J'ai laissé quelques affaires à l'appartement et la robe que je voulais porter hier soir s'y trouvait. Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Lui expliqua t-elle en essayant de cacher qu'elle rougissait.

- C'est une bonne chose que je t'ai demandé en mariage, ne? Lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Je te ramène chez Ji Hoo alors? Dit-il en ouvrant la portière passager ç Ga Eul qui monta dans la voiture.

- Ne! Acquiesça t-elle en souriant. »

Lors du trajet jusqu'à chez Ji Hoo, Yi Jung apprit que l'appartement où vivait Ga Eul était désormais celui de Eun Sung. Le jeune homme rigola en voyant la tête de Ga Eul quand il lui annonça que Woo Bin était tombé amoureux de sa nouvelle amie. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Ji Hoo.

13h. Une horde de journalistes attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du F4. Bien que Yi Jung était déjà présent pour présenter son exposition coréenne, il ne manquait plus que les trois autres membres du F4. Le premier qui fit son entrée fut Song Woo Bin accompagné de la nouvelle amie de Ga Eul et donc du F4, Eun Sung. Le jeune homme ne prêta aucunes attention aux autres femmes autour de lui, ses yeux étaient en permanence tournés vers sa cavalière qui était elle aussi éblouie. Puis vint le tour de Goo Jun Pyo accompagné de sa femme, Geum Jan Di. Les journalistes mitraillèrent de photos le jeune couple qui était resplendissant. La silhouette légèrement en forme de Jan Di ne laissa place à aucuns doutes possible concernant un héritier pour le groupe Shinwa.

Les journalistes et photographes se tournèrent quelques instants plus tard vers l'entrée où venait d'arriver l'ancien président, son petit-fils et Ga Eul. L'apparition de cette dernière aux côtés de l'ancien président suscita les murmures autour d'eux. Mais lorsque Yi Jung vint vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres et qu'il tendit sa main droite vers la main gauche de Ga Eul et que celle-ci la prit, tout le monde put découvrir la magnifique bague qu'elle portait. Son grand-père sourit en voyant sa petite-fille si heureuse, de même que Ji Hoo. Le jeune couple se dirigea alors vers l'estrade qui n'attendait plus que l'exposant. Tout le monde se tenait devant l'estrade, sur lequel monta Yi Jung après avoir été appelé par le commissaire priseur.

« - Merci à tous d'être venu à ma première exposition. Je suis très heureux de vous présenter à tous mes oeuvres qui j'espère susciteront un intérêt à vos yeux. Pour chaque poterie, il y a derrière une histoire. Profitez de cette exposition. Merci. Salua t-il en souriant légèrement avant de descendre et d'aller voir quelques clients.

- So Yi Jung, vous venez de dire que c'était votre première exposition, or vous avez déjà exposer auparavant. Le questionna un journaliste entouré de plusieurs investisseurs.

- C'est vrai. Mais en l'espace de 5 ans j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi et sur cet art. Les 4 dernières années passées en Europe m'ont apprit à ne pas se contenter de ce que l'on a, mais au contraire, de viser plus loin. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Répondit le jeune homme en lançant un furtive regard en direction de Ga Eul qui discutait avec Jan Di et qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est cette femme qui vous a fait comprendre tout ceci? S'étonna un autre journaliste en comprenant ce regard. Quelle est la relation que vous entretenez avec elle?

- Et bien, c'est ma fiancée. Dit-il en souriant comme un gamin. Je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas? Lui rétorqua gentillement Yi Jung. Excusez-moi, mais je vais aller la rejoindre. Profitez bien de l'exposition. Lança t-il aux investisseurs qui souriaient.

- Alors comme ça vous vous êtes fiancés? Lui demanda ébahie Jan Di en examinant la bague de son amie.

- C'était pour ça la soirée hier soir? Continua Eun Sung qui les avait rejointe.

- Ne. La soirée était magique. J'ai adorée. Répondit Ga Eul en rougissant.

- J'espère. Les interrompit Yi Jung qui vint se placer derrière elle. Ga Eul ya, peux-tu venir avec moi? Lui demanda t-il en la traînant vers un endroit désert.

- Hum. Réussit-elle à dire alors qu'il la traînait dans une salle où se trouvait une série de vase. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons là? Lui demanda t-elle étonnée en tournant sur elle-même pour voir tous les vases exposés.

- Ce sont mes plus beaux pots que j'ai fais pour l'exposition. Lui révéla t-il admirant l'expression de Ga Eul. Ils représentent tous un moment que j'ai passé en ta présence ou bien une pensée pour toi.

- Hein? S'exclama émue la jeune femme. Mais... quand?

- Durant ces quatre dernières années. Répondit-il en lui faisant voir un magnifique vase rouge large en bas et de plus en plus élancé vers le haut. Celui-là représente la fois où tu es venue chez moi pour la Saint-Valentin. Tu t'en rappelles? Lui demanda t-il en la dévisageant.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce jour-là où j'ai compris que tu étais un crétin. Affirma t-elle en lui souriant.

- Et bien, pendant des jours je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Les chocolats que tu m'a offert ce jour-là, je les ai toujours. Avoua Yi Jung en rigolant.

- Pabo. S'exclama t-elle en rigolant elle aussi.

- Ce que je veux dire Ga Eul ya, c'est que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que nous étions des âmes soeurs. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être un lâche une deuxième fois. Lui dit-il sérieusement. Alors, veux-tu bien m'accompagner en tant que future héritière de la famille So?

- Pabo. Répéta t-elle avant de prendre sa main et de l'embrasser. »

Ils revinrent donc dans la salle où se tenait tout le monde. Les journalistes eurent le scoop de la journée en apprenant le mariage imminent de l'héritier des So. L'autre scoop événement fut celui bien entendu de l'ancien président annonçant qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite-fille et que c'était Ga Eul, la fiancée de Yi Jung. Les personnes présentes à l'exposition furent on ne peut plus étonnées de découvrir un Yi Jung passionné à travers ses oeuvres.

Plus le plus grand bonheur de Yi Jung, son exposition fut un véritable succès. Mais ce qui le réjouissait le plus c'était d'avoir Ga Eul à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et se sourirent.


End file.
